Un amour inattendu
by Frasyl
Summary: Fic Post Hadès. Mu se promène sur la plage en songeant à celui qu'il pensait aimer. Un pique-nique improvisé va lui faire découvrir sous un autre jour un de ses compagnons d'armes alors que le Dragon essaie de pardonner à l'un de ses aînés - HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._  
><em>Petite info : Cette histoire a également été écrite en 2008.<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Mu se promenait sur la plage, songeur…

Il avait été heureux de revoir son ami Shaka, mais aussi un peu déçu de constater que malgré toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'était que de l'amitié.

Shaka et lui avaient flirtés ensemble avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Inde s'occuper de causes humanitaires comme le faisait beaucoup de chevaliers par intermittence. Lui-même retournait souvent à Jamir pour s'occuper de l'orphelinat local.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés la veille, ils avaient été heureux de se revoir et de partager leurs expériences. Mais ces retrouvailles n'avaient pas était ce qu'espérait Mu, et étrangement cela ne le contrariait pas plus que ça… Pendant son absence, Mu s'était persuadé être amoureux de son frère d'arme. Or il n'en était rien. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre une sincère et solide amitié, mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, rien de plus. Pourquoi cette nouvelle ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que cela…

Des rires le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il vit Aïoros et Aïola qui chahutaient un peu plus loin.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, le Lion et le Sagittaire passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mu sourit en les regardant, se courant après au milieu des vagues, riant aux éclats comme deux gamins. Ils faisaient plaisir à voir ces deux-là…

Aïoros l'aperçut et lui fit signe, Mu lui répondit avant de reprendre sa promenade mais le Sagittaire courut jusqu'à lui :

- Mu, attends !

Celui-ci se retourna pour l'attendre :

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? On pique-nique sur la plage, certains de nos compagnons vont nous rejoindre, lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
>- Et puis, ça te permettrais de prendre une peu le soleil, ajouta Aïola qui avait rejoint son frère<br>- C'est gentil, mais tu sais je ne suis pas…  
>- Restes pas dans ton coin, le coupa le Sagittaire, t'as pas envie d'un peu de compagnie ?<p>

Mu dut admettre que son caractère discret ne le poussait pas trop vers les autres et à part Shaka et Aldébaran, il ne fréquentait quasiment aucun de ses autres compagnons d'armes en dehors des soirées.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas, dit-il encore hésitant.  
>- Ça je suis sur que non, lui répondit le Sagittaire en souriant. Tiens voilà les jumeaux avec les paniers.<p>

En effet Saga et Kanon arrivaient chargés d'un panier et d'une glacière, suivit de près par Milo, Camus ainsi que de Shun et Hyoga en visite en au Sanctuaire.  
>Ils s'installèrent sur des plaids que Hyoga et Shun étalèrent sur le sable.<br>Aphrodite et Angelo arrivèrent à leurs tours chargés eux aussi de provisions.  
>Shiryu arriva également, lui aussi en visite, cherchant ses frères d'armes que son maître lui avait dit qu'il trouverait sur la plage.<p>

Il salua joyeusement tout le monde ou presque… Mu remarqua qu'il se contenta d'un bref signe de tête pour Angelo qui lui répondit de même façon, puis le Dragon vint s'installer près de lui et il discutèrent joyeusement des dernières nouvelles. Mu ne fut pas sans remarquer que le Cancer jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils vers eux et que son regard reflétait en ces brefs instants une tristesse infinie.

Le pique-nique se déroula dans une bonne ambiance générale et Mu fut surpris de découvrir certains rapprochements chez ses compagnons d'armes.

Si la relation de Shun et Hyoga n'était pas un secret au Sanctuaire, pour l'instant il n'avait encore eu vent d'aucune autres relations officielles. Pourtant il ne fut pas sans remarquer les regards que se lançaient Kanon et Milo ou encore Aphrodite et Camus et à son grand étonnement Saga et Aïoros semblaient également très bien s'entendre.

ooo000ooo

Le pique nique s'achevait quand il vit Aïola passer près de lui et sentit immédiatement une si violente perturbation dans son cosmos qu'il en resta un instant sans souffle. Le Lion disparut rapidement derrière une corniche un peu plus loin.

Intrigué et inquiet, il se leva et le suivit, le découvrant avec stupeur à l'abri des regards, tapant rageusement dans la paroi rocheuse de la falaise :

- Aïola ! s'écria-t-il

Celui-ci se retourna, visiblement inquiet d'être surpris mais sembla soulagé de constater que ce n'était que lui :

- Mu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je t'ai suivi, ton cosmos semblait perturbé quand tu es passé près de moi, répondit le Bélier en s'approchant et en lui prenant la main malmenée. Il déploya son cosmos autour d'elle et soigna la blessure que le Lion s'était infligée :<br>- Quel que soit ton problème, tu ne le résoudras pas comme cela, dit le Bélier. Le mieux est d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, continua-t-il, le sermonnant calmement, comme il le faisait avec Kiki.  
>- Je ne peux pas, dit le Lion en baissant la tête, je ne peux pas lui en parler…<p>

Lui ? se demanda le Bélier… Mais de qui voulait-il parler ?

- Aïola, on se connaît peu, mais je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites, proposa Mu.

Le Lion releva la tête, scrutant le visage doux en face de lui :

- Mais tu n'est pas concerné, pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?  
>- Tu es mon compagnon d'arme et cela me suffit pour me sentir concerné. Et puis il est parfois plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur, lui expliqua le Bélier.<br>- Mu…  
>- Réfléchis-y calmement, tu sais où est mon temple… finit le Bélier en s'éloignant.<br>- Attends Mu, s'écria Aïola avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la corniche.

Le Bélier se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

- Merci, dit le Lion.  
>- De rien, à ton service, répondit le Bélier en souriant et en disparaissant à sa vue.<p>

Aïola resta pensif un bon moment après le départ de Mu, s'interrogant sur le bien fondé de sa suggestion. Il connaissait peu le chevalier du Bélier mais il le voyait souvent entraîner son jeune apprenti avec ce calme et cette douceur qui semblait ne jamais lui faire défaut, sauf peut-être au cours des combats qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Aïoros disait de lui qu'il était presque aussi sage que Shion lui-même…

Malgré lui, sa rage revint en pensant à son frère et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reprendre son combat contre la falaise mais il se décida finalement à rentrer dans son temple, calmant progressivement la fureur qu'il l'habitait. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Mu rejoignit le groupe sur la plage qui ramassait les restes du pique-nique et se joignit à eux, les aidant. Le Sagittaire s'approcha de lui :

- Alors Mu ?  
>- C'était bien, merci de m'avoir invité, lui répondit le Bélier en souriant.<br>- T'as pas croisé mon frère par là ? demanda alors Aïoros perplexe sur la disparition de son cadet.  
>- Si, il rentrait à son temple, éluda Mu.<br>- Un problème ? intervint Saga en s'approchant.  
>- Non, lui répondit le Sagittaire en lui souriant.<p>

Lui, avait dit le Lion, est-ce qu'il parlait de son frère ? ne put s'empêcher de se demander le Bélier alors qu'ils reprenaient tous le chemin des temples.

ooo000ooo

Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga remontaient tranquillement vers la maison qu'ils occupaient lors de leurs séjours au Sanctuaire et qui se situait sur le flanc de la colline où se dressaient les douze temples des chevaliers d'or. Ils les quittèrent donc à mi-chemin :

- Alors Shiryu, tu restes longtemps ? demanda Shun quand il furent assez éloignés des autres chevaliers.  
>- Je ne sais pas…<br>- Tu n'as toujours pas réglé ce problème pas vrai ? demanda alors Hyoga.  
>- Non, et à chaque fois que je veux le faire ça tourne court, avoua le Dragon.<br>- Restes un peu, peut-être que l'occasion se présentera enfin, dit Shun.  
>- Je sais vraiment pas… répéta Shiryu pensif.<br>- Une bonne engueulade vaut mieux que tous les silences du monde, récita Hyoga.  
>- Oh, tu peux parler toi ! Je me rappelle pas que tu ais eu ce courage, le railla Shun.<br>- Mais mon cœur... plaida le Cygne.  
>- Non, non, non. Si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas tu serais encore en train de te morfondre quelque part en Sibérie, alors pour les conseils tu repasseras… mon cœur, le coupa Shun, ironique.<br>- Eh, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, intervint Shiryu.  
>- On en a déjà parlé, Shiryu, tu ne sais même pas quels sont tes véritables sentiments pour lui, tu crois le haïr mais en es-tu si sur ? lui répondit Shun doucement.<p>

Le Dragon ne répondit pas, il s'était tant de fois posé cette question… tant de fois sans trouver la réponse…

ooo000ooo

Mu de son côté s'était arrêté chez son ami le Taureau, discutant un long moment avec lui avant de regagner son temple en début de soirée. Il y sentit tout suite la présence du Lion qui tournait en rond tel un fauve en cage, semblant l'attendre :

- Aïola ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui, surpris :

- Mu…

Le Bélier ressentit alors un tel désespoir dans son cosmos qu'il en resta un instant complètement abasourdi :

- Aïola que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il enfin en s'approchant doucement de lui et s'arrêtant juste en face du Lion qui avait la tête baissée vers le sol et dont les poings étaient serrés à un tel degré que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Il releva doucement un visage baigné de larmes trop longtemps contenues :

- Aide-moi… Mu… s'il te plait… aides-moi… hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots

Instinctivement le Bélier le prit dans ses bras, répandant autour de lui son cosmos doux et serein, laissant le Lion déversé sur son épaule ce trop plein de chagrin qu'il avait soupçonné lors de la scène de la plage. Il le berça et le calma comme un enfant, le guidant doucement vers son appartement pour lui éviter l'affront d'être vu ainsi par d'autres chevaliers pouvant passer par son temple.

Là, bien à l'abri dans son antre, le Bélier prit soin du Lion, devenu pour l'heure un chaton apeuré. Il l'installa sur son canapé, lui fit boire une tisane relaxante sur lequel le chaton fit une adorable grimace qui émut profondément le Bélier.

A force de tendresse et de paroles réconfortantes, il finit par pouvoir tarir ce flot de larmes et il utilisa alors ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'endormir. Visiblement Aïola était à bout et il n'avait pas du passer une vraie nuit depuis un bon moment. Le plus urgent était qu'il se ressource, ses questions attendraient. Il se prépara à une longue veille alors que la nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire.

ooo000ooo

Un autre chevalier veillait cette nuit-là, bien à l'abri des regards. Il veillait la maison des Bronzes comme chaque fois que le Dragon séjournait au Sanctuaire, attendant ce moment où il sortirait pour une ballade nocturne. Car lui non plus ne pouvait dormir quand il était à proximité et quand il était loin, ses nuits étaient hantées par son image… Et comme chaque fois il le suivrait discrètement jusqu'à la plage où le Dragon plongerait dans les flots de la Méditerranée à peine vêtu. Et il pourrait admirer à loisir le corps fin et musclé dansant pour lui la plus belle des danses dans son combat contre les vagues. La longue chevelure d'ébène qui lui caressait les hanches lorsqu'il revenait vers la plage et son visage qu'il tournait vers lui sans le savoir, presque aussi pâle que la lune… Comme chaque fois, il se gaverait de ces images, emmagasinant de quoi faire fantasmer son corps lors de ses nuits où il pourrait superposer son image à celui d'un amant d'une nuit. Lorsque son besoin de chaleur humaine devenait trop intense et que les plaisirs solitaires ne suffiraient plus à calmer sa passion pour lui.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier **

Le soleil se leva sur le Sanctuaire, posant ses rayons sur le visage endormi du Lion qui essaya de les chasser d'un coup de patte sous le regard amusé de Mu qui sirotait une tasse de thé sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Finalement, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et le Lion s'étira dans un superbe geste animal d'une profonde sensualité qui troubla le Bélier.

Aïola ne reconnut pas le décor de sa chambre et en fut tout d'abord surpris, il laissa son regard errer autour de lui et tomba sur Mu qui lui souriait :

- Bonjour Aïola, bien dormi ? Thé ou café ?

Les événements de la veille revinrent brutalement au Lion qui se redressa, faisant glisser la couverture sur son torse dénudé, offrant à Mu une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine musclée et bronzée, augmentant encore son trouble :

- Bonjour Mu, j'ai dormi ici ?

Mu se donna une claque mentale pour se reprendre :

- Oui, alors thé ou café ?  
>- Café, s'il te plait.<p>

Le Bélier se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine et le Lion s'apprêta à faire de même mais s'immobilisa quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon. Il rougit violement, attrapa ses vêtements, bien pliés sur le dos d'un fauteuil et s'habilla rapidement avant de suivre Mu.

Celui-ci préparait le petit déjeuner en se reprenant doucement, cette nuit il l'avait déshabillé sans le moindre problème. Or à l'instant, quand Aïola, redevenu le Lion majestueux qu'il était lui avait offert cette vue, une brusque chaleur l'avait envahit bien malgré lui. Il devait l'aider, pas fantasmer sur lui, en plus le Lion était un des rares hétéro du Sanctuaire :

- Mu ?

Il se retourna et soupira de soulagement intérieurement, heureusement il s'était habillé :

- Oui ?  
>- Je ne me rappelle plus très bien, mais… enfin…<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as fait que dormir, le rassura le Bélier, je ne me serais pas permis d'abuser de la situation.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mu, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ton genre. C'est plutôt mes propres réactions qui me font un peu peur en ce moment, dit-il<br>- Tu n'as eu aucun geste déplacé, répondit le Bélier qui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait plutôt à un chaton sans défense cette nuit, mais un bien joli chaton tout de même.  
>- Assied-toi, je te sers, dit-il encore au Lion<p>

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de tout de rien, ne revenant pas sur les événements de la nuit. Puis Aïola se leva pour remonter chez lui prendre une douche avant l'entraînement commun, avant de sortir il prit la parole :

- Je te remercie d'avoir prit soin de moi, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.  
>- Je m'en suis douté hier soir… Mais tu sais, il te faudra bien trouver le courage d'affronter ce qui te ronge ou ton répit sera de courte durée, ajouta le Bélier<br>- Je sais, mais j'ai trouvé le chemin de ton temple, lui répondit le Lion avant de partir, le gratifiant d'un superbe sourire.

Mu sourit également à cette remarque et partit débarrasser la table et prendre sa douche.

Aïola remonta rapidement vers son temple mais fut stoppé à l'entrée de celui-ci par son frère :

- D'où viens-tu ? lui demanda le Sagittaire visiblement furieux.  
>- Bonjour à toi, mon frère, répondit le Lion sans répondre à sa question, sachant qu'il savait très bien où il avait passé la nuit, continuant sa route vers son appartement :<br>- Bonjour, s'excusa celui-ci en le suivant mais revenant presque aussitôt à la charge :  
>- Pourquoi as-tu passé la nuit chez Mu ?<br>- Fais du café, s'il te plait pendant que je prends ma douche… et depuis quand suis-je obligé de te rendre des comptes ?  
>- Aïola…<p>

Mais le Lion s'enferma dans la salle de bain, interrompant leur conversation, plutôt amusé par l'attitude de son aîné, est-ce qu'il intervenait, lui, dans sa vie sentimentale ?

Le Sagittaire se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le café, se demandant toujours pourquoi son frère avait passé la nuit chez le Bélier. Ne le trouvant pas chez lui en fin de soirée, il avait sondé le Sanctuaire et avait été fort surpris de sentir son cosmos chez Mu sachant très bien que les deux chevaliers se connaissaient peu.

Justement le Lion arriva dans le cuisine, prêt pour l'entraînement :

- Merci pour le café, grand frère, lui dit-il en souriant.  
>- De rien, alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?<br>- Il ne m'arrive rien, j'ai été voir un ami, c'est tout.

Ils prirent le chemin des arènes sans qu'Aïoros ait pu obtenir plus d'explications à l'étrange comportement de son frère et depuis quand Mu était son ami ?

ooo000ooo

Ils arrivèrent aux arènes en même temps que les chevaliers de bronzes, venus eux aussi s'entraîner, profitant de l'occasion pour se mesurer aux chevaliers d'or. Ils utilisaient peu leurs cosmos ou à un niveau faible pour éviter de se blesser inutilement, s'affrontant surtout grâce à leurs parfaites maîtrises des arts martiaux.

Camus défia Hyoga pour voir les progrès de ce dernier et ils commencèrent à s'affronter sous le regard des autres chevaliers, très intéressés par le combat des deux chevaliers des glaces.

Les combats se succédèrent sans interruption, Shiryu regardait ses compagnons quand il fut défié à son tour par le Cancer. Shun et Hyoga à côtés de lui sentirent son hésitation mais le Dragon se leva et rejoignit le centre de l'arène en silence, relevant le défi.

Un peu plus loin Dohko mit tous ses sens en alertes, sachant pertinemment que son disciple n'avait pas encore accordé son pardon au Cancer. Shion, sentant la tension de son amant devant ce combat resta également vigilant.

Un autre chevalier s'était brutalement retourné vers l'arène. Le Poisson maudit intérieurement son ami pour sa réaction. L'italien ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle mais là, il poussait peut-être un peu trop loin le Dragon.

Les deux chevaliers s'observaient, leurs regards s'étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, leurs cosmos augmentant progressivement. Dohko sentit le danger bien avant tous les autres en sentant la variation de celui de Shiryu. Mais son coup partit avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'intervenir, terrassant le Cancer qui venait brutalement d'éteindre le sien et qui ne put donc le repousser.

Shion avait également réagi rapidement et bloqua la colère du Dragon avec son mur de cristal avant que le coup ne fasse encore plus de dégâts :

- Shiryu ! Tu es fou ! lui hurla Dohko en l'immobilisant alors que le grand Pope se penchait sur Angelo à terre.

Mais le Dragon ne comprenait pas, il échappa à son maître et se précipita vers le Cancer, l'attrapant par le col :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu brutalement baissé ton cosmos ? lui hurla-t-il.  
>- Pour… Pour savoir à quel point… tu me haïssais, Shiryu, dit-il avec un sourire avant de s'évanouir laissant le Dragon abasourdi qui laissa faire Shion et Dohko quand ils l'écartèrent doucement pour l'examiner.<br>- Quel con ! râla Aphrodite dans les gradins faisant se retourner vers lui Shun et Hyoga.

Shion ordonna la fin de l'entraînement et appela Mu à la rescousse pour transporter le Cancer chez lui et le soigner, jetant au passage un regard à Dohko, lui signifiant qu'il aurait une explication à lui fournir après.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son disciple :

- Shiryu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais le Dragon se leva et s'enfuit de l'arène, poursuivi immédiatement par Shun et Hyoga.  
>Dohko soupira mais reprit le chemin de son temple. Il verrait le Dragon quand il serait calmé, pour l'instant mieux valait laisser agir les deux bronzes.<p>

ooo000ooo

Aphrodite se rendit au temple du Cancer, attendant des nouvelles de son ami.  
>Mu et Shion sortirent bientôt de son appartement :<p>

- Alors ? demanda le Poisson.  
>- Il s'en remettra après du repos, lui répondit Shion, mais il faut quelqu'un pour le veiller pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures.<br>- Je vais le faire, dit Aphrodite.  
>- Je te le confie, approuva le Grand Pope en s'éloignant, Mu passera régulièrement.<p>

Le Bélier et le Poisson se rendirent auprès d'Angelo qui semblait dormir paisiblement :

- Il n'a aucune lésion interne. Il gardera quelques traces de coups mais qui disparaîtront vite, lui expliqua le Bélier en lui montrant son torse presque entièrement bleui. Par contre il aura sûrement du mal à se déplacer pendant encore un jour ou deux. Je vais aller chercher un onguent pour apaiser la douleur à son réveil. Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda-t-il au Poisson

- Non, répondit celui-ci bien qu'il en ait une petite idée.  
>- Bon, je reviens, lui dit le Bélier en quittant la chambre.<p>

Une fois qu'il fut seul, Aphrodite regarda tristement son ami :

- T'es vraiment con, Angelo, comment tu veux qu'il comprenne ?

Mais seul un léger sourire demeurait sur le visage de l'italien endormi.

ooo000ooo

**Temple de Balance**

Shion pénétra dans l'appartement de Dohko et le rejoignit dans la cuisine :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Shiryu n'a toujours pas pardonné à Angelo de s'en être pris à Shunrei pendant leur combat, répondit la Balance.<br>- Je croyais qu'il avait rompu avec Shunrei…remarqua Shion fort justement.  
>- Oui, mais malgré tout, il lui en veut encore. Pourtant je peux m'empêcher de penser que cette haine qu'il entretient envers Angelo cache bien autre chose…<br>- Comme ?  
>- De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, dit simplement Dohko.<br>- Tu crois qu'il l'aime ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, et je ne suis pas sur que lui-même le sache vraiment.<br>- Et bien, ça promet…

Shiryu s'était réfugié sur la plage, essayant de comprendre la réaction du Cancer et la signification des ces paroles. A quelques mètres derrière lui, se trouvaient Shun et Hyoga, attendant patiemment que le Dragon se calme.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier **

Pendant ce temps, Mu après avoir apporté le remède à Aphrodite, redescendit à son temple. Après une douche et un rapide repas, il se rendit dans son atelier travailler sur quelques armures, reportant ses pensées sur un certain Lion.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour Aïola, l'objet de ses pensées arriva dans son temple et lui sauta presque dessus :

- Mu, je t'en prie, caches-moi ! l'implora-t-il.  
>- Te cacher ? Mais de qui ?<br>- De mon frère ! hurla le Lion, paniqué qui de nouveau ressemblait au chaton de cette nuit.  
>- Viens, lui dit le Bélier en l'entraînant dans son appartement, entres et installes-toi. J'empêcherais ton frère d'entrer, mais tu me devras une explication ! finit Mu avant de fermer la porte sentant le cosmos du Sagittaire approcher.<br>- Où est-il ? demanda Aïoros en s'arrêtant devant le Bélier.  
>- Que lui veux-tu ? répondit Mu avec douceur.<p>

Le Sagittaire toisa le Bélier.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Mu, c'est mon frère et je veux lui parler ! répondit-il en colère.  
>- La colère ne t'aidera pas, Aïoros, et ton frère refuse de te parler pour l'instant, argumenta calmement le Bélier.<p>

Le Sagittaire laissa sa colère retomber devant les arguments et le calme du Bélier :

- Il te parle à toi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Surpris, Mu le regarda sans répondre et vit la tristesse qui envahissait son visage :

- Il refuse de répondre à mes questions, continua Aïoros, il s'éloigne chaque jour et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il me fuit. Il n'a même pas voulu me dire ce qu'il venait faire chez toi.

Ainsi le problème du Lion venait bien de son frère, pensa le Bélier :

- Alors laisses-moi faire, répondit Mu doucement, rentres chez toi.

Le Sagittaire sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un bon moment :

- Prends soin de lui Mu, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Le Bélier lui sourit sans répondre et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de rentrer chez lui. Il trouva le Lion assis dans son canapé, les genoux repliés devant lui, entourés de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur le tout :

- Ca va Aïola ?  
>- Il est parti ? demanda celui-ci sans relever la tête.<br>- Oui.  
>- Merci Mu, dit le Lion ajoutant :<br>- Je peux rester ?  
>- Bien sur, répondit le Bélier en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, je vais te faire un café.<br>- T'as pas une de tes tisanes miracles plutôt ? demanda Aïola en le regardant.

Mu se retourna vers lui en souriant :

- Ce ne sont pas des tisanes miracles, juste des herbes relaxantes, mais tu n'avais pas trop aimé…  
>- Ouais mais après, j'ai bien dormi, dit le Lion.<br>- Ok, va pour la tisane, dit Mu capitulant, attendri par son attitude enfantine se demandant s'il préférait le chaton ou le Lion. Il en profita pour contacter son maître et lui demander de le relayer auprès du Cancer.

ooo000ooo

A peu prés au même moment, Dohko rejoignit les bronzes qui surveillaient toujours Shiryu sur la plage :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Il n'a pas bougé, lui répondit Hyoga.<br>- Allez-y si vous voulez, je vais m'occuper de lui, leur dit la Balance.  
>- Vous êtes sur ? insista Shun.<br>- Oui, je sais que vous le connaissez bien mais dans le cas présent, je pense m'en sortir mieux que vous, les rassura Dohko en s'approchant du Dragon.

Shun et Hyoga partirent donc et prirent le chemin du temple du Poisson, ils avaient des questions à poser à Aphrodite.  
>La Balance vint s'asseoir prés du Dragon :<p>

- Alors Shiryu ?  
>- Comment va-t-il ?<br>- Il s'en sortira.  
>- Mon coup n'était pas si violent… Il aurait pu le parer s'il n'avait pas baissé son cosmos ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas…<br>- Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
>- Qu'il voulait savoir à quel point je le haïssais…<br>- Et ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends même pas mes sentiments…<br>- Tu m'avais promis de lui pardonner.  
>- Je n'y arrives pas, à chaque fois je le veux, mais à chaque fois, il suffit qu'il me regarde pour toute ma haine rejaillisse !<br>- Qui combats-tu Shiryu, lui ou toi-même ?  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>- C'est tes propres sentiments que tu combats et comme tu refuses de voir la vérité, tu les transformes en haine.  
>- Mais c'est un assassin !<br>- Tu as pardonné à Saga, tout comme à Shura et à Aphrodite. Tout comme eux, Angelo a racheté ses fautes, pourquoi refuses-tu de lui pardonner à lui ?  
>- Je ne sais pas….<br>- Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir ainsi ?  
>- Non, il aurait du vouloir me vaincre…<br>- Sauf s'il a d'autres sentiments pour toi, sentiments qu'il pense que tu ne partageras jamais.

Le Dragon se tourna vers son maître :

- Vous croyez qu'il… qu'il m'aime ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
>- C'est la seule raison logique que je trouve à son geste désespéré, dit Dohko en lui souriant.<br>- Mais c'est totalement insensé, on ne s'adresse jamais la parole !  
>- Réfléchis et repenses à chacun des moments où vous vous êtes trouvés en présence l'un de l'autre et tu trouveras peut-être les réponses que tu cherches, dit Dohko en se levant, tu rentres avec moi ?<br>- Non, j'aime mieux rester encore ici. Maître ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Merci.

Dohko retourna vers son temple en souriant, le chemin serait encore long pour le Dragon mais il trouverait la solution et qui sait peut-être l'amour ?

ooo000ooo

Hyoga et Shun croisèrent Camus et se rendant au temple douzième temple qui les informa qu'Aphrodite était chez Angelo :

- Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda Camus.  
>- Lui demander ce qu'il sait d'Angelo et de Shiryu, lui répondit Hyoga.<br>- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de lui pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- Que… commença Hyoga.<br>- Mais bien sur ! le coupa Shun en entraînant Hyoga avec lui :  
>- Merci Camus ! cria-t-il en partant avec le Cygne à sa suite.<p>

Celui-ci sourit et continua sa route vers le temple du Cancer, décidé à soutenir celui qui faisait battre son cœur auprès de son ami.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier**

Le chaton s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé sous l'œil attendri de son hôte. Mu vaqua à ses occupations, lui laissant un peu de répit mais fermement décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Quand à la nuit tombée, il revint dans son appartement, son chaton dormait toujours paisiblement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide avant de le réveiller pour le repas. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches et s'arrêta net dans le couloir en tombant sur le Lion encore ensommeillé, torse nu :

- Tu es réveillé ?  
>- Mu ? Mais que fais-tu chez moi ?<br>- C'est toi qui est chez moi, Aïola, lui répondit Mu avec un sourire indulgent.  
>- Oh !<p>

Et soudain le Lion rougit violement en se rendant compte de la tenue du Bélier en face de lui :

- Je suis désolé, dit-il avant de faire précipitamment demi-tour pour retourner dans le salon, je t'attends !  
>- Aïola !<p>

Le Lion stoppa sans se retourner :

- Si tu veux prendre une douche, fais-le. La salle de bain est libre. Je t'ai préparé des affaires qui devraient t'aller, dit Mu avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Aïola fit lentement demi-tour, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, avant de se diriger vers sa destination d'origine, la salle de bain où Mu avait effectivement posé un bas de jogging, un tee-shirt et des sous-vêtements propre pour lui. Il se glissa sous la douche se demandant toujours pourquoi la vue du Bélier si peu vêtu, lui avait fait un tel effet.

Il le retrouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, Mu se retourna à son arrivée :

- Ca te va ?  
>- Oui, merci, mais ce n'est pas à toi ?<br>- Non, elles appartiennent à Milo ou à Kanon, je sais plus, je les avais ramassé après la dernière soirée ici mais personne n'est venu les réclamer.

Aïola sourit en repensant à cette soirée d'été où la chaleur était si étouffante qu'Aldébaran avait eu, la bonne ou la mauvaise idée suivants les avis, de les arroser à grand coup de jets d'eau. Une bonne partie des chevaliers avaient fini leur soirée en caleçon, lui le premier.

- On s'était bien amusé, dit-il.  
>- Je ne peux pas dire que la partie arrosage ait été ma préférée mais c'est vrai que ça vous avait bien amusé, dit Mu en souriant lui aussi, assis-toi on va manger.<p>

Le Lion lui obéit en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
>- Salade de tomates, steak et pommes de terres sautées, ça te va ?<br>- Parfait, j'ai vachement faim !

Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement, Mu découvrant la nature rieuse et enjouée d'Aïola qu'il réservait à ses amis, bien loin de l'image du Lion majestueux et hautain qu'il affichait dans les cérémonies. Décidément, Aïola était bien surprenant !

Ils se retrouvèrent en fin de soirée dans le salon, installé tranquillement devant un café quand Mu entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton frère Aïola ?

Celui-ci perdit instantanément son sourire mais ne répondit pas :

- Il était inquiet pour toi tout à l'heure. Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut m'en dire un peu plus, insista le Bélier de sa voix douce.  
>- J'arrives pas à lui en parler, il a l'air si heureux ! dit simplement le Lion en regardant enfin le Bélier.<br>- Et si tu lui en parlait ça perturberait tant que ça son bonheur ? avança Mu.  
>- J'ai honte, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi… je ne supporte pas sa relation avec lui, dit-il encore en baissant la tête.<p>

Le Bélier réfléchit rapidement :

- Avec Saga ? demanda-t-il, commençant à comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Aïola releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux tristes :

- Oui, je sais que c'est moche, mais il me l'a déjà volé une fois ! finit le lion les larmes aux yeux

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Manganiark : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Toujours aussi passionné je vois ! Un grand merci pour tes coms et ta fidélité ! Bisous !_

Bonne année 2012 à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Sur la plage**

La nuit tombait quand Shiryu se décida enfin à bouger et à rentrer. Hyoga et Shun l'attendaient visiblement quand il passa la porte de la maison des bronzes :

- Ah, enfin, je commençais à avoir faim ! dit Shun.  
>- Vous m'avez attendu ? demanda Shiryu surpris.<br>- Oui, viens, la table est mise, répondit Hyoga en l'entraînant vers leur petite cuisine.  
>- Mais je n'ai pas très faim, protesta le Dragon.<br>- T'as déjà rien manger à midi et puis on a à te parler, intervint Shun d'un ton autoritaire, alors ne discutes pas et viens manger !

Shiryu se laissa entraîner plus heureux qu'il ne le laissait paraître de l'attention de ses amis :

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il en se servant de la salade mélangée.  
>- Du geste d'Angelo, dit Hyoga, Shun a une théorie tout à fait intéressante, suggérée par Camus.<br>- Ah ! Et laquelle ? interrogea le Dragon curieux de savoir si elle rejoignait celle de son maître.  
>- Angelo est amoureux de toi ! répondit fièrement Shun.<p>

Le Dragon resta un instant silencieux :

- Camus l'a suggéré aussi ? demanda-t-il.  
>- J'en ais bien peur, lui confirma le Cygne.<br>- C'est également ce que m'a laissé entendre mon maître, avoua Shiryu.  
>- Waouh ! Je suis aussi fort que Dohko, s'extasia Shun, déclanchant le fou rire de ses deux compagnons.<br>- T'emballes pas, mon cœur, lui, il a eu besoin de personne, finit par dire Hyoga après avoir reprit son souffle.  
>- Ouais, mais toi t'avais rien compris ! lui envoya Shun.<br>- Peu importe, de toute façon, c'est la seule explication qui tienne la route, dit Shiryu plus sérieusement… et j'ai réfléchi après le départ de mon maître…

Ils continuèrent leur repas en discutant des observations de chacun sur la situation, ils en étaient au café quand Hyoga demanda :

- Et toi Shiryu ?  
>- Je ne sais toujours pas, mais je le saurais en allant le voir. Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire dès qu'il ira mieux, il n'y a qu'en l'affrontant que je comprendrais, répondit-il.<br>- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre de nouveau ? interrogea Shun inquiet.  
>- Non, bien sur que non, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivée. S'il n'avait pas baissé son cosmos, il aurait paré mon coup. Mais il faut que l'on arrive à s'expliquer même si ça tourne à la dispute au moins on se sera parlé, lui répondit le Dragon.<br>- C'est bien ce que je disais, une bonne engueulade vaut mieux que tous les silences du monde, conclut Hyoga en souriant.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier**

Mu n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses découvertes sur le Lion, son maître le contactant par télépathie car l'état du Cancer venait subitement de s'aggraver. Le Bélier du se rendre sur le champ auprès de Shion. Il dit au Lion de s'installer dans la chambre d'ami et partit après avoir sélectionné un panel d'herbes médicinales qui pourrait lui servir.

Aïola attendit un moment puis, sentant le sommeil le gagner, entra dans une chambre sans savoir qu'il venait de pénétrer dans celle de Mu. Il se dévêtit et se glissa dans les draps s'endormant pour la nuit.

Mu ne rentra qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Angelo avait brusquement fait une grosse montée de fièvre qu'il avait fallu faire baisser à tout prix et ce n'est qu'à l'aide de leurs cosmos réunis que Shion et Mu y étaient enfin parvenus. Epuisé par cette dépense d'énergie, le Bélier se rendit à sa chambre sans allumer et se déshabilla entièrement avant de se glisser dans ses draps, s'endormant immédiatement.

Une nouvelle journée se leva sur le Sanctuaire et Aïola s'étira dans la pénombre de la chambre de son ami quand il sentit contre son flanc une douce chaleur, ses yeux tombèrent sur une masse de cheveux mauves qu'il identifia sans problème :

- Mu ! hurla-t-il paniqué.

Celui-ci réveillé en sursaut se redressa dans son lit :

- Aïola ? Mais que fais-tu dans mon lit ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Ton lit ? Mais je croyais être dans ta chambre d'ami ! dit-il en regardant le Bélier torse nu, ses longs cheveux épars autour de lui, ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps d'albâtre de l'atlante.<p>

Mu sourit en se laissant retomber de tout son long, prenant enfin le temps de s'éveiller calmement avant de lui répondre :

- Tu as du te tromper hier soir, c'est ma chambre, expliqua-t-il.  
>- On a dormi dans le même lit ? demanda le Lion incrédule en rougissant.<br>- Apparemment oui, dit le Bélier en souriant, plutôt amusé par la situation.  
>- Mais Mu… commença Aïola.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Je suis… essaya le Lion sans plus de succès.<br>- Nu ? devina Mu devant sa gène visible.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi, rajouta-t-il.<p>

Mais cet aveu mit le Lion encore plus mal à l'aise et sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon d'une nuit, il rougit encore plus. Décidément son chaton semblait bel et bien être un hétéro pur et dur, une part de lui regrettait ce constat :

- Fermes les yeux, je vais me lever et enfiler quelque chose, dit-il pour mettre fin à cette situation qui semblait vraiment perturber Aïola, prêt ? rajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.  
>- Oui, vas-y, répondit le Lion.<p>

Mu se leva donc et alla jusqu'au bout de son lit où se trouvait un peignoir de soie pour l'enfiler. Mais Aïola ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les yeux et put admirer la superbe chute de rein de son compagnon, rougissant de plus belle et sentant monter en lui une brusque bouffée de chaleur, il referma prestement les yeux :

- C'est bon, Aïola, je suis présentable, rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, lui dit le Bélier avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le Lion eut bien du mal à retrouver un semblant de calme, profondément troublé par ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant dans la cuisine ne fit qu'augmenter davantage son trouble.

Devant lui, Mu, de dos, préparait le petit déjeuner. Ses longs cheveux mauves léchaient ses fesses musclées à chacun de ses mouvements, le peignoir de soie semblait mettre en valeur toutes ses formes parfaites et dévoilait ses jambes fuselées en les découvrant à mi-cuisses. Malgré lui, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit de nouveau et il ne remarqua les cernes autour de ses yeux que quand le Bélier s'adressa à lui, légèrement inquiet par son mutisme prolongé :

- Aïola, tout va bien ?  
>- Tu as l'air crevé, constata le Lion, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps de l'atlante.<br>- Je le suis, j'ai dépensé quasiment toute mon énergie au chevet d'Angelo cette nuit, confirma Mu, je ne suis rentré qu'au petit matin. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon lit était déjà occupé. Je suis désolé, si je m'en été aperçu j'aurais été dans la chambre voisine, expliqua-t-il.  
>- C'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surpris, mais tu ne vas pas aller à l'entraînement dans cet état ? demanda Aïola en s'asseyant pour déjeuner.<br>- Non, Shion m'a ordonné de récupérer, je vais retourner me coucher dés que j'aurais avalé quelque chose. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer la porte, la clé est dessus, tu me la rameras plus tard, dit le Bélier en prenant place à son tour.  
>- Comment va Angelo ? demanda le Lion.<br>- Mieux, il a fait une grosse poussée de fièvre, mais je pense que maintenant ça devrait aller. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui l'a poussé à baisser son cosmos, dit-il songeur.  
>- J'avoue que je l'ignore mais le connaissant, il en l'a pas fait par hasard, commenta Aïola.<p>

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Mu reprit la parole :

- Du coup, je t'ai laissé en plan, hier soir, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, le fait de te l'avoir avoué m'a déjà soulagé, dit le Lion.<br>- Oui, mais il faut maintenant que l'on en parle un peu plus, dés que j'aurais récupérer un peu on reprendras notre discussion, d'accord ?  
>- D'accord, mais occupes-toi de toi d'abord, lui répondit Aïola en souriant.<br>- Dans ce cas, je vais me recoucher, dit le Bélier en se levant et sortant de la cuisine.

Si ses perceptions avaient été normales, Mu aurait sûrement ressentit le trouble du Lion lorsqu'il passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste naturel en passant prés de lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec Kiki. Mais le Bélier était bien trop épuisé et s'endormit dès qu'il eut de nouveau posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, son peignoir gisant par terre.

Aïola finit son petit déjeuner, débarrassa et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Mu. Il ramassa le peignoir et le porta à son visage un instant, totalement dépassé par ce besoin de ressentir si fortement la présence du Bélier.

Il contempla un long moment la silhouette endormie avant de se décider à reposer le peignoir au bout du lit et de sortir de son appartement pour remonter vers son temple.

ooo000ooo

A son grand soulagement, il ne vit pas son frère et ne le retrouva qu'à l'arène où Dohko les informa des événements de la nuit et de l'absence du Grand Pope et du Bélier ainsi que du Poisson et du Verseau qui veillaient le Cancer.

La Balance délégua à Saga la direction de l'entraînement alors qu'il prenait en charge Kiki pendant l'absence de son maître.

Aïoros observa son frère sans chercher à l'approcher, attendant patiemment que Mu réussisse là où lui avait échoué, espérant de tout cœur pouvoir retrouver bientôt son contact. Heureusement, Saga l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve. Le Gémeau venait justement vers lui en souriant. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se rapprochait de Saga, retrouvant en lui son ami d'autrefois. Aïola passa non loin d'eux en leur faisant un signe auquel les deux chevaliers répondirent :

- Ca ne s'arrange pas entre vous ? demanda Saga.  
>- Je laisse faire Mu, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de me parler, lui répondit tristement le Sagittaire.<br>- C'est peut-être à cause de moi, après tout je t'ais déjà enlevé une fois à lui, dit le Gémeau songeur.  
>- Mais il t'a pardonné ! s'exclama Aïoros.<br>- Oui, mais on ne maîtrise pas toujours ses angoisses, crois-moi.

Le Sagittaire resta songeur face à cette réflexion, après tout peut-être Saga avait-il raison ?

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Cancer**

Shiryu se rendit au quatrième temple dès la fin de l'entraînement, prévenant au préalable Shun et Hyoga.

Ce fut Camus qui vint lui ouvrir et le guida jusqu'à la chambre du Cancer où Aphrodite veillait sur ce dernier, il se leva à son arrivée :

- Il a repris connaissance ? demanda Shiryu.  
>- Non, pas encore, répondit le Poisson étonné sa présence en ce lieu.<br>- Je peux rester un peu ? interrogea encore celui-ci.  
>- Si tu veux. Je vais aller nous faire du thé, dit Aphrodite en le laissant seul auprès du Cancer.<p>

Shiryu s'assit doucement au bord du lit où reposait Angelo, scrutant intensément le visage de ce dernier, cherchant désespérément les réponses à ses questions :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Angelo ? demanda-t-il à voix basse au Cancer. Il n'obtint, bien sur aucune réponse de l'homme endormi mais sa main s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois :  
>- Glisses ta main dans la sienne, dit Camus resté sur le seuil de la porte. Si tu veux vraiment lui venir en aides, glisses ta main dans la sienne, c'est ce qu'il te demande, répéta le Verseau devant son air surpris.<p>

Shiryu regarda tour à tour Camus et le Cancer et avança sa main avec hésitation, la glissant doucement dans celle d'Angelo qui referma aussitôt la sienne sur elle :

- Tu vois, il semble se détendre, rajouta encore Camus avant de quitter la chambre, rassuré par la tournure des événements.

Shiryu s'installa plus confortablement et son pouce se mit à caresser doucement la main dans la sienne, ses sentiments envers cet homme étaient si contradictoires... Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

ooo000ooo

Aïola prit une douche et mangea seul avant de partir faire une longue promenade sur la plage. Ses pas le ramenèrent presque instinctivement vers le premier temple où il entra en silence. L'après-midi en était à peine à la moitié et le Bélier devait encore se reposer. Doucement il se glissa dans la chambre de Mu toujours endormi sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux mauves répandus sur les draps autour de lui. Il l'observa un bon moment avant de se décider à lui apporter à son tour un peu l'aide de son cosmos.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il se glissa dans le lit, prés de lui. Mu sentit instinctivement sa chaleur et vint se blottir contre elle dans son sommeil. Tout comme le Bélier l'avait fait pour lui, le Lion le prit dans ses bras, déploya son cosmos et caressa ses longs cheveux soyeux, laissant la douce chaleur désormais familière envahir son corps. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lutter contre ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait en présence de Mu, un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

ooo000ooo

Quand en fin d'après-midi, le Grand Pope pénétra dans la chambre du Cancer, il fut surpris d'y trouver le Dragon endormi sur le lit à ses côtés. Shion ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Shiryu roulé en boule le plus loin possible d'Angelo, relié à lui par son bras tendu au maximum et sa main dans la sienne, reflétant si précisément sa propre contradiction.

Dohko avait raison, le Dragon cachait bien autre chose sous la haine qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis du Cancer. Il tourna son regard vers Camus et Aphrodite qui haussèrent les épaules en guise de commentaires et entreprit un examen rapide du malade, qui visiblement avait prés de lui le plus sur des remèdes.

Il discuta un moment avec le Poisson et le Verseau avant de se téléporter dans le temple de Mu dont il voulait prendre également des nouvelles. Mais une autre surprise de taille l'y attendait quand il ouvrit la chambre de son disciple en le trouvant dans les bras d'un Lion également endormi.

Shion faillit en lâcher un cri d'étonnement, il était persuadé qu'Aïola était hétéro. Or il connaissait les préférences de Mu, alors que faisait-il dans les bras du Lion ?

Perplexe sur sa découverte, il examina rapidement Mu, s'assurant qu'il allait bien avant de disparaître pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante pour l'un ou l'autre des deux chevaliers.

Mais son intrusion, si courte fut-elle réveilla le Bélier qui avait récupéré et dont les perceptions étaient maintenant redevenues normales. D'ailleurs il sentit tout de suite la présence du Lion bien avant de sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Quand il réalisa leurs positions, Mu se redressa légèrement et découvrit un sourire sur les lèvres de son chaton endormi. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser, réveillant instantanément le dit chaton qui ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son :

- Je peux savoir que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Mu, taquin.  
>- Recommences, dit simplement le Lion dans un souffle.<p>

Si le Bélier fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et reposa ses lèvres douces sur celles du Lion qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

Aïola savoura ce second baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres quand la langue de l'atlante vint caresser les siennes, surpris des sensations que cela faisait naître en lui. Il le laissa explorer sa bouche avant de ressentir un véritable choc électrique qui se répandit dans tout son être, alors que leurs deux langues se rencontraient et se mêlaient dans jeu subtil qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir pratiquer tous deux un bon nombre de fois. Pourtant il sut d'instinct que ce simple baiser qui le prenait totalement au dépourvu, l'emmènerait sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas mais qu'il ne tenait pas à découvrir, s'étant toujours fortement opposé à ce genre de relation pourtant courante chez ses compagnons d'armes. Inconsciemment, sa raison rejeta ce qu'il était en train de faire et le Bélier le sentit.

Mu rompit le baiser et se redressa, regardant intensément son compagnon :

- Aïola, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, dit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte et en se levant rapidement pour enfiler son peignoir. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit pour toi un bon moyen de comprendre ton frère, expliqua-t-il en regardant avec douceur le Lion étonné par sa décision.  
>- Mais enfin Mu, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il.<br>- Tu en es certain ? Ne veux-tu pas juste savoir pourquoi celui-ci se rapproche tant de Saga ? Je ne suis pas une simple expérience que tu pourras effacer d'un coup de patte. Je n'ais pas pour habitude de partager ce genre de relation sans avoir un minimum de sentiments envers la personne avec qui je la tente. Ce n'est pas un jeu et je ne veux pas souffrir inutilement en ayant des sentiments pour un hétéro comme toi, finit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Aïola resta un moment soufflé par le discours de Mu, mais il avait en partie raison, il ignorait pourquoi il avait eut envie de poursuivre cet échange et ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir sans raison. Il se rhabilla en silence et rejoignit le Bélier installé sur le canapé dans le salon :

- Mu, loin de moi l'idée de te faire du mal, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué.  
>- Je sais, lui répondit le Bélier de sa voix douce en lui souriant.<br>- Tu veux que je parte ? lui demanda le Lion en baissant la tête.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais t'aider beaucoup plus… Tu dois déjà savoir pourquoi ton frère et Saga se sentent si proches l'un de l'autre. Maintenant il te faut juste faire le chemin pour accepter cette relation malgré votre passé.<br>- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter pour autant, je suis bien avec toi Mu, tellement bien…

Un coup à la porte les interrompit et Mu se leva pour ouvrir à son apprenti qui entra dans la maison de son maître :

- Bonsoir maître Mu, vous allez mieux ?  
>- Bonsoir Kiki, merci je vais bien, mais on t'avais bien informé ?<br>- Oui, le chevalier de la Balance s'est occupé de moi ce matin, mais il m'a dit que je pourrais passer vous voir ce soir, alors je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose… dit Kiki s'interrompant en découvrant le chevalier du Lion dans le salon :  
>- Tu pourrais dire bonsoir à Aïola, lui fit remarquer son maître<br>- Pardon… Bonsoir, dit-il en s'adressant au Lion puis se tournant de nouveau vers son maître, je voulais demander à maître Shion, mais Dohko m'a dit de le laisser se reposer aussi, alors…  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il va mieux. Il est passé ici tout à l'heure, dit le Bélier qui remarqua aussitôt le visage choqué du Lion à cette annonce. Malgré lui son cœur se serra douloureusement devant cette constatation :<br>- Tu veux manger avec moi ? proposa-t-il à son apprenti qui accepta avec joie.  
>- Tu manges aussi avec nous ? demanda Kiki au Lion mais Mu répondit avant qu'il ne le fasse :<br>- Aïola était juste passé prendre de mes nouvelles, il doit sûrement avoir autre chose à faire, expliqua le Bélier.  
>- En fait non, si ma présence ne vous gêne pas je serais ravi de rester un peu, dit le Lion en regardant Mu droit dans le yeux.<p>

Le Bélier capitula devant le sourire ravi de son apprenti qui s'entendait très bien avec le Lion :

- Bien, mettez donc la table pendant que je prends une douche, conclut-il avant de sortir de la pièce, se disant que la présence de Kiki lui éviterait au moins de déraper de nouveau.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Cancer**

Aphrodite se chargea d'apporter à manger au Dragon qui balbutia un remerciement sous le regard bienveillant du Poisson qui l'aida même à se nourrir, sa main droite étant toujours dans celle du Cancer :

- Est-ce que tu peux demander à Camus de prévenir Hyoga que je reste ici ? dit-il alors que chevalier lui apportait une tasse de thé.  
>- C'est déjà fait Shiryu, répondit Camus, j'ai également prévenu ton maître.<br>- Merci, le remercia le Dragon, troublé de n'avoir même pas senti sa présence mais ses sens étaient loin d'être à leurs meilleurs niveaux.  
>- Reposes-toi, j'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu ne dors plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, lui conseilla alors Aphrodite.<br>- Pourquoi moi aussi ? voulut savoir Shiryu.  
>- Angelo ne passe quasiment plus une nuit en paix et c'est encore pire quand tu séjournes au Sanctuaire… Il passe sa nuit à déambuler dans le domaine sacré…<p>

Le Dragon pâlit légèrement à cette révélation, se pourrait-il que cette étrange impression d'être observé quand il se rendait à la plage la nuit soit bien plus qu'une simple sensation ?

Il laissa le Poisson et le Verseau quitter la chambre avant de se rallonger sur le lit, laissant un peu moins de distance entre eux et s'endormit rapidement.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier**

La soirée s'écoula très rapidement chez le Bélier qui dut calmer à plusieurs reprises l'enthousiasme débordant de Kiki qui s'entendait à merveille avec Aïola. Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela ? Tous les enfants aimaient le Lion.

Une fois le repas achevé et une bonne partie de rigolade entre les deux squatteurs de son temple. Mu envoya l'enfant se coucher qui comprit au ton de son maître qu'il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. Le Bélier laissa tout de même le Lion l'accompagner et sortit prendre l'air en s'asseyant sur les marches de son temple.

Il réfléchit posément aux événements de la journée, de son premier réveil avec le Lion à son deuxième. De ce baiser échangé, à ce moment où il avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage se décomposé quand il avait su que Shion était venu. Il avait compris à cet instant qu'Aïola avait déjà pris son cœur et que la suite allait le faire souffrir, car il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à ses démons. S'il ne l'aidait pas, le Lion n'accepterait jamais la relation de son frère avec Saga… Or, le Gémeau et le Sagittaire avaient eux aussi droits au bonheur… Mais à quel prix serait le bonheur de ces trois là… au sien sans doute, mais quel importance au fond…

Il se releva et remonta les marches, Aïola l'attendait dans son salon :

- Kiki s'est endormi, annonça-t-il.  
>- Merci Aïola, tu veux un café ?<p>

Le Lion accepta avec le sourire et le suivit dans la cuisine :

- Mu ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, tu sais…  
>- Je sais, Aïola.<br>- Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une chance de te convaincre ?  
>- Tu ignores de quoi tu parles. Pour toi c'est nouveau et amusant. Mais tu n'as pas vu ton visage quand j'ai dit que Shion était passé, dit Mu en se retournant pour planter ses yeux doux dans le regard pétillant du Lion, je t'aiderais mais ne me demandes pas de croire à une illusion, Aïola.<br>- Alors je te prouverais le contraire Mu, assura le Lion en souriant.

Il avala la tasse de café et fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver en face du Bélier, sa main se posa en douceur sur son visage :

- On se voit demain, bonne nuit Mu, dit-il encore avant de sortir pour regagner son temple.

Le Bélier soupira et alla fermer la porte avant de se glisser dans son lit non sans avoir jeté un œil sur Kiki.

Le Lion remonta allègrement vers son temple, s'arrêtant au passage dans celui du Cancer pour prendre des nouvelles de celui-ci. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il s'endormit serein, la tête emplie d'un sourire doux et bienveillant…

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Cancer**

Il faisait encore nuit noire quand Angelo ouvrit les yeux, il sentit tout de suite le cosmos du Dragon et le chercha des yeux, poussant un juron en ressentant une violente douleur dès qu'il voulut bouger :

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille dans le noir.  
>- Shiryu ?<br>- C'est moi Angelo.

Il distingua sa silhouette se redresser dans le noir :

- On est où ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Dans ton temple, plus exactement dans ton lit.<p>

Que faisait le Dragon dans son lit, Angelo tenta de nouveau de se redresser mais du bien vite renoncer :

- Tu n'aurais pas si mal si tu n'avais pas baissé ton cosmos, pourquoi Angelo ?

Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'il tenait une main, il la serra :

- Eh doucement, tu vas me broyer la main, se plaignit Shiryu.

Le Cancer desserra son étreinte et essaya de rassembler ses idées… le combat contre le Dragon… la violente douleur… sa question… et puis plus rien… Mais pourquoi tenait-il sa main ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.  
>- Très bonne question, dit la voix ironique du Dragon, si je le savais… En fait si je sais, je veux des réponses, répondit-il.<br>- Des réponses ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière inonda la chambre obligeant le Cancer à refermer les yeux un instant :

- Angelo ? Tu es réveillé ? s'exclama Aphrodite en se précipitant vers le lit.  
>- Salut Aphro, lui répondit le Cancer en lui faisant un sourire.<br>- Tu m'as foutu un sacré trouille tu sais ? continua le Poisson.  
>- Camus ? interrogea Angelo en apercevant le Verseau.<br>- Salut Angelo, bon retour parmi nous, sourit Camus.  
>- Tiens, Shiryu, aides-moi à lui passer ça, dit le Poisson en baissant le drap qui recouvrait le torse nu du Cancer.<p>

Fasciné, celui-ci observa le Dragon tendre sa main gauche au Poisson pour recueillir une pommade qu'il commença à appliquer sur son torse aidé par Aphrodite. Sa longue chevelure suivait chacun de ses mouvements et lui cachait en grande partie son visage. Angelo ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve les deux chevaliers, son regard croisa alors celui de Shiryu, une douleur plus vive lui fit fermer les yeux :

- C'est quoi votre truc ? M'achever à petits feux ? protesta-t-il.  
>- Ca pourrait être drôle, mais non. Mu m'a dit qu'il fallait te passer cet onguent dès ton réveil pour calmer la douleur, lui répondit Aphrodite.<p>

Ils avaient finis :

- Lâches-moi Angelo, il faut que j'aille me laver les mains, demanda le Dragon.

Le Poisson et le Verseau retinrent un instant leurs souffles devant le regard que le Cancer lança à Shiryu. Il contenait une telle supplique… Mais il lui obéit et le libéra. Le Dragon se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Angelo ferma les yeux de désespoir, pour une fois qu'il était si près…

- Aphro, tu peux m'aider à me lever ?  
>- Bien sur.<p>

Quand Angelo se recoucha toujours aidé par le Poisson une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le cosmos du Dragon avait disparu de son temple :

- Il est parti ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, pour l'instant, répondit le Poisson, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il va revenir…<p>

Angelo ne répondit pas et replongea dans le sommeil, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, Aphrodite lui déposa un baiser sur le front de éteignit la chambre.

ooo000ooo

Shiryu se rendit à la plage pour sa baignade nocturne, indécis sur la conduite à tenir mais ses pas le ramenèrent au quatrième temple dont la porte n'était pas fermée. Habitué à se déplacer dans le noir, il se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre du Cancer où la main de celui-ci chercha tout de suite la sienne. Résigné, le Dragon la lui donna et se rendormit à ses côtés.

La première pensée de Mu à son réveil fut pour Aïola. Il se demanda si le Lion avait passée une bonne nuit mais un bruit de vaisselle cassée interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Kiki…

Il rejoignit son apprenti dans la cuisine où celui-ci venait de casser une tasse en préparant le petit déjeuner. Le Bélier soupira devant sa maladresse mais s'attela à la tâche de calmer le jeune atlante, bouleversé par son geste.

Aïola, lui, pensa à son frère. Il était sûrement celui qui pouvait répondre à ses questions, mais le seul fait de l'imaginer dans les bras de Saga le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se tourner vers Shion, étant le maître de Mu, il aurait un parti pris pour son disciple. Impossible de se tourner vers Milo s'il voulait éviter que tout le sanctuaire soit au courant de son attirance pour le Bélier… attirance qu'il n'arrivait même pas comprendre lui-même.

Les mots de Mu lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira. Il ne pouvait en vouloir au Bélier de le croire si peu. Après tout il avait raison, il était un hétéro et ce baiser échangé avec lui était le premier écart du Lion à cet état de fait… Et il n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir continuer dans cette voie… En fait, il en était intimement convaincu… Mais comment expliquer ce besoin irraisonné de voir le Bélier ?

Shiryu s'éveilla bien avant les premières lueurs de l'aube et contempla longuement le chevalier du Cancer à la lueur du jour naissant et envahissant peu à peu la chambre.

Il avait bougé dans son sommeil et reposait maintenant sur le côté, tourné vers lui, sa main tenant celle de Shiryu, remontée à la hauteur de son visage. Il semblait si loin de cette image arrogante qu'il affichait en permanence en temps ordinaire… Le Dragon ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main gauche dans la chevelure bleu nuit du Cancer, essayant vainement d'y remettre un peu d'ordre… Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, la réponse qu'il avait donnée cette nuit à Angelo, n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Bien sur il voulait des réponses… Mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme… Cette haine viscérale que lui inspirait le Cancer n'était pas naturelle, cela il y a longtemps qu'il s'en était rendu compte… Et plus il le regardait, plus ses pensées semblaient incohérentes…

Angelo ouvrit les yeux et réprima une grimace de douleur, sa position n'était pas idéale pour son torse blessé. Il entreprit de se remettre sur le dos avec difficulté mais une main secourable vint à son aide et le regard du Cancer plongea dans les émeraudes du Dragon qui se portait à son secours. Sa longue chevelure effleura son visage et il pu sentir le parfum iodée qu'elle dégageait, il fut bientôt sur le dos, dans une position beaucoup plus confortable et il observa le Dragon qui avait détourné la tête vers la fenêtre… Alors il était revenu, comme l'avait supposé Aphro… Vu l'odeur que dégageait ses cheveux, il avait du aller se baigner… comme toutes les nuits, Angelo regrettait de ne pas avoir pu l'observer cette fois… Aphrodite entra dans la pièce, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Manganiark : Merci encore une fois pour tes coms ! Je voie que ces couples t'inspirent au plus haut point ! Voilà la suite demandée... Bisous et merci encore !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ces événements. Angelo était maintenant remis et reprenait doucement l'entraînement sous la surveillance de Mu et de Shion.

Shiryu avait quitté le Sanctuaire quelques jours après ce dernier matin où il ne lui avait même pas parlé, sans revenir le voir, et le Cancer ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti, ni même pourquoi il était venu le veiller.

Aïola suivait une sorte de thérapie avec Mu qu'il retrouvait tous les après-midi et celle-ci semblait porter ses fruits car il avait enfin accepté de parler à son frère en présence du Bélier.

Mu, lui, s'enfonçait tout doucement dans un amour sans issue qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui. Il espérait que la guérison du Lion arriverait vite et qu'il pourrait partir bientôt soigner ses blessures à Jamir, mais c'était sans compter sur son apprenti.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier **

Quand Aïoros pénétra cet après-midi là dans le premier temple, il était plus tendu que jamais. Il avait fait une halte chez Saga qui était devenu son amant depuis une quinzaine de jours. Mais tous deux avaient maintenu le secret sur l'évolution de leur relation tant que les deux frères ne s'étaient pas réconciliés.

Le Sagittaire avait fini par se ranger à son avis et était presque sur de ce que son cadet allait lui annoncer. Mais comment y faire face ? Malgré de longues heures de discussions, ni lui, ni Saga n'avait trouvé de solution. Aïoros plaçait tous ses espoirs dans le Bélier car il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre son frère et son amour.

Mu l'accueillit avec un sourire confiant et le guida jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà Aïola :

- Salut grand frère, dit-il en se levant et en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Le Sagittaire se jeta dedans et le serra contre lui :

- Aïola, enfin…

Mu les quitta le temps de préparer du café qu'il amena dans le salon, les deux frères s'étaient assis et l'émotion était palpable, il prit la parole de sa voix douce :

- Je ne suis pas sur que ma présence soit nécessaire mais Aïola a tenu à ce que je sois là, toutefois, je comprendrais si cela te gêne, Aïoros.  
>- Non Mu, je te remercie d'avoir cette délicatesse mais je crois savoir ce qui a provoqué cette situation et je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de mon frère, lui répondit le Sagittaire en le regardant.<p>

Le Bélier se doutait bien que Saga et lui avait finis par comprendre :

- Peux-tu dire à ton frère quel est ton opinion ? proposa-t-il au Sagittaire entrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet.

Aïoros prit une grande inspiration et fixa son regard sur son cadet :

- En fait, c'est plutôt Saga qui l'a compris et j'ai fini par me ranger à son idée. C'est à cause de notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Lion baissa la tête un instant puis sentit le cosmos bienveillant de Mu l'entourer et il affronta le regard de son aîné :

- Tu m'en veux ?  
>- Non, je regrette simplement que nous n'ayons pu en parler avant et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. J'étais sur que tu lui avais pardonné ses erreurs passées, répondit-il.<br>- C'est toujours le cas et cela n'a jamais été remis en question. Non c'est simplement une jalousie maladive qui s'est emparée de moi quand j'ai compris qu'il allait encore t'enlever à moi, tenta d'expliquer Aïola.

Aïoros le regarda sans comprendre :

- Ton frère a assimilé votre relation à votre passé commun, vous étiez très proche autrefois toi et Saga ? lui demanda Mu.  
>- Oui, c'était mon meilleur ami, répondit le Sagittaire.<br>- Aïola s'est retrouvé perdu entre le passé et le présent. Sa jalousie et sa colère l'empêchaient de faire la différence entre les deux situations. Chaque fois qu'il te voyait avec Saga, il replongeait dans son enfance et revivait malgré lui ce drame, expliqua Mu.  
>- Et aujourd'hui ? demanda anxieusement Aïoros.<br>- Je crois que j'arrive maintenant, grâce à l'aide de Mu, à différencier les deux. Avec son aide, j'ai appris à mieux gérer mes émotions face à cette colère qui m'envahissait et qui obscurcissait mon jugement.  
>- Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?<br>- Parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher ta chance d'être heureux et t'obliger à faire un choix.  
>- Alors tu acceptes Saga ?<br>- Oui, vous pouvez officialiser votre liaison sans problèmes, je ne te dis pas que tout sera facile. Mais je ferais de mon mieux et maintenant que tu sais, tu pourras intervenir, lui confirma son frère.  
>- Comment ? interrogea celui-ci interloqué par ce qu'il avait deviné.<br>- Mu a des perceptions très aigues tu sais, lui répondit-il.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ais parlé à personne d'autre que ton frère, le rassura Mu en souriant, et je pense que vous devriez aller ensemble annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Saga, je perçois d'ici son anxiété, ajouta le Bélier.<p>

Les deux frères se levèrent, Aïoros se tourna vers Mu avant de sortir :

- Comment te remercier ? demanda-t-il.  
>- En étant heureux tous les trois, c'est ce qui me fera le plus plaisir, lui répondit le Bélier en souriant.<p>

Mais si ses perceptions étaient aigues, le Sagittaire avait lui aussi un certain don de ce côté, et il put sentir l'espace d'un court instant une immense tristesse émaner du cosmos de Mu. Mais le Bélier s'était déjà repris et c'est en souriant qu'ils se saluèrent, Aïoros entraînant son frère retrouvé vers le temple des Gémeaux.

Mu les regarda disparaître dans les escaliers et rentra dans son appartement qu'il ferma à clé, alors seulement, il se laissa aller à la tristesse et laissa enfin couler ses larmes, déversant enfin le chagrin qui lui comprimait le cœur.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps au palais**

Shion releva la tête de ses papiers en entendant ce que le garde venait de lui dire et lui ordonna de faire entrer son visiteur.

Kiki pénétra dans le bureau avec appréhension, il n'était encore jamais venu en ce lieu où celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son grand-père officiait et regardait tout autour de lui :

- Bonjour Kiki, le salua le Grand Pope, très surpris et aussi un peu inquiet de le voir là.  
>- Bonjour maître Shion, je suis désolé de vous déranger, commença le jeune atlante visiblement très impressionné.<p>

Shion sentit tout de suite que quelque chose perturbait au plus au point l'apprenti Bélier et que cette pièce officielle le mettait mal à l'aise :

- Je ferais bien une petite pause, tu te joins à moi pour un goûter ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant qui lui sourit, reconnaissant.  
>- Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers son appartement qui serait moins officiel pour l'enfant qu'il était, Shion était curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Kiki.<p>

Le Grand Pope composa un goûter improvisé qui détendit instantanément l'enfant et après quelques échanges anodins lui demanda enfin ce qui l'amenait :

- C'est au sujet de mon maître, il ne va pas bien, je savais pas à qui en parler, dit Kiki.

Shion réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu son disciple en tête à tête depuis l'accident avec Angelo :

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il.  
>- C'est difficile à expliquer, je le ressens parfois dans son cosmos et alors c'est comme si… commença le jeune garçon en cherchant comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais Shion finit pour lui :<br>- C'est comme si tu recevais de plein fouet un violent coup ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
>- Oui, c'est ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens à ce moment que quelque chose va très mal chez lui.<p>

Shion était étonné que Mu ne se fût pas rendu compte que les perceptions du jeune atlante étaient en train de se développer :

- C'est tout naturel, c'est un don particulier que nous possédons, nous les atlantes, expliqua-t-il à Kiki, et il est normal que tu commences à le développer et à le découvrir.  
>- Maître Mu m'avait parlé de ça, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti et comme cela le concernait…<br>- Tu n'as pas osé lui en parler, finit le Grand Pope pour lui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de ton maître et tu as bien fait de venir me voir. N'hésites jamais à le faire, d'accord ?

Kiki eut un énorme sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Shion et ils reprirent une discussion plus anodine pour finir le goûter. Il raccompagna ensuite Kiki jusqu'au seuil du Palais, avant de partir le jeune atlante se retourna une dernière fois vers lui :

- Maître Shion, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour Maître Mu, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop attendu, lui dit-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

Le Grand Pope promit de venir le voir et le regarda dévaler les escaliers, plus inquiet qu'il ne lui avait laissé paraître, il retourna dans son bureau et se téléporta immédiatement chez Mu.

En atterrissant dans son salon, il eut le souffle coupé par la violente détresse de son disciple qu'il ressentit de plein fouet, bien avant de le découvrir en larmes dans sa chambre. Il déploya alors son cosmos autour de lui, Mu releva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Shion utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour calmer et endormir le Bélier avant d'appeler Dohko mentalement pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Dès qu'il fut arriver, Shion remonta rapidement au Palais régler les urgences et redescendit ensuite au premier temple pour veiller avec lui sur Mu, s'interrogant tous les deux sur ce qui avait pu provoquer cette brusque rupture chez l'atlante. Mais il leur fallut attendre le lendemain pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Shion se refusant à fouiller son esprit sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Ooo000ooO

La nuit enveloppa le Sanctuaire, Angelo déambulait comme presque toutes les nuits, ses pas le menant invariablement vers la maison des Bronzes où tout était noir et silencieux, aucun d'eux ne séjournant actuellement au Sanctuaire.

Il se retrouva ensuite sur la plage, à l'endroit même où le Dragon venait se baigner et s'assit dans le sable, son regard sombre errant sur les vagues qui venaient s'échouer à quelques mètres de lui.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, se demandant où se trouvait actuellement Shiryu et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Malgré lui une sourde colère l'envahit en imaginant celui qu'il aimait dans d'autres bras, il eut une vision si précise du corps sculpté du Dragon qu'il avait tant de fois observé que ses sens s'embrasèrent. Alors il se déshabilla et plongea dans la méditerranée pour calmer quelques peu ses hormones sans se rendre compte que plus haut dans les collines, un observateur scrutait attentivement chacun de ses gestes.

Quand il sortit de l'eau, il eut la vague sensation qu'il n'était plus seul, mais trop diffuse pour qu'il puisse la confirmer, le jour se levait, il retourna à pas lents vers son temple pour y dormir quelques heures avant d'affronter une nouvelle et morne journée.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

Mu émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve et se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine où il découvrit Shion et Dohko qui déjeunaient :

- Maître… Dohko…  
>- Bonjour Mu, viens t'asseoir, lui dit Shion.<p>

Le Bélier lui obéit machinalement, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs qui lui revinrent brutalement. Il baissa la tête sur la tasse que Dohko venait de déposer devant lui… Comment son maître avait-il pu surgir à ce moment précis où il évacuait ce trop plein de chagrin ?

Il avala par petite gorgée la tasse bouillante, ne se demandant même pas ce qu'elle contenait, s'en remettant totalement à la sagesse de ses deux aînés. Il se sentait vide et las de tout, il fallait qu'il quitte le Sanctuaire au plus tôt…

Dohko se leva :

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper de l'entraînement.

Mu releva la tête, il était déjà si tard ?

- Toi, tu restes avec moi, dit Shion en le regardant. Le Bélier acquiesça, heureux d'échapper à ce qui menaçait d'être une réelle épreuve, surtout s'il devait se retrouver face à un Lion débordant de bonheur.  
>- Kiki… dit-il malgré tout.<br>- Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas Mu, lui répondit Dohko.  
>- Il faut aussi que tu t'occupes de ton disciple, lui dit Shion.<br>- Je sais, il est arrivé cette nuit, lui répondit Dohko qui avait perçu le Dragon pendant leur nuit de veille. A plus tard, dit-il avant de sortir

Dès qu'il fut sorti le Bélier regarda son maître :

- Il faut que j'aille à Jamir quelques temps, lui annonça-t-il  
>- Tu préfères fuir que d'affronter la situation ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes Mu, lui répondit Shion, surpris.<br>- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, plaida le Bélier, je peux emmener Kiki avec moi.  
>- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Sais-tu comment je suis arrivé ici hier ?<p>

Mu secoua négativement la tête :

- Kiki est venu me voir au palais. Il est très inquiet pour toi, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'il développait ses pouvoirs d'empathie, lui expliqua Shion calmement.

Le visage du Bélier devint instantanément d'une pâleur extrême, ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'il regardait, effaré, son maître. Mais quel maître était-il pour être passé à côté de cet événement si important dans la vie d'un atlante ? Ces perceptions étaient si déroutantes quand on les recevait pour la première fois. Comme Kiki avait du se sentir seul dans cette épreuve ?

- Comment ais-je pu… murmura-t-il, comment va-t-il ?  
>- Bien, il ne comprenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir et comme ces premières perceptions te concernait, toi, il n'a pas osé t'en parlé… le rassura Shion<p>

Mu semblait vraiment abattu par cette nouvelle, finalement, le laisser partir se remettre à Jamir lui ferait peut-être du bien, pensa le Grand Pope. Pour ne pas se rendre compte de qui s'était passé pour Kiki, il devait vraiment être concentré à l'extrême sur une chose qu'il devait garder au plus profond de lui :

- Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda doucement Shion, se doutant un peu de la nature du problème.

Mais son disciple resta muet :

- Ok, je te laisse partir à Jamir, mais pas plus d'une semaine, je vais m'occuper de Kiki pendant ce temps. Mais il a besoin de toi Mu, il est à un moment très important pour lui.  
>- Je sais, ça me suffira. Je vous le promets, dit le Bélier reconnaissant.<br>- Bien, je veux que tu me contactes tous le jours, ok ?  
>- Promis, dit le Bélier en lui adressant son premier sourire.<p>

Shion le laissa aller prendre sa douche et préparer ses affaires, mais une chose le tracassait encore…

Mu vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard prêt à se téléporter à Jamir, Shion lui demanda alors innocemment :

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire accompagner d'un autre chevalier d'or, je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Aïola, ces temps-ci…

La panique qu'il décela dans le cosmos de son disciple suffit à confirmer les doutes de Shion, mais c'est d'une voix calme que Mu lui répondit :

- Non, ça ira, si j'ai besoin d'aide je vous le ferais savoir, finit-il avant de disparaître aux yeux de Shion qui soupira… Alors le problème venait bien du Lion, il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Il remit le temple en ordre avant de se téléporter au palais, prévenant mentalement Dohko de l'y rejoindre le plus tôt possible en prenant soin de l'informer du départ de Mu et de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il faudrait aussi qu'il prenne du temps pour s'occuper de Kiki pendant l'absence de Mu.

Ooo000ooO

Angelo eut un vrai moment de panique en voyant apparaître le Dragon qui descendait tranquillement le chemin menant aux arènes, quand était-il arrivé ?

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il se retrouva face à lui, qu'il lui tendit la main pour le saluer et lui demandant s'il allait mieux. Il répondit évasivement à sa question et se sentit tirer par Aphrodite qui l'entraîna de force dans les gradins, alors que Shiryu continuait à saluer ses aînés pour finalement s'écarter discuter un peu avec son maître qui était le seul à ne pas sembler être surpris par l'arrivée du Dragon.

Puis l'entraînement commença sous la direction de Saga alors que Dohko prenait en charge l'apprenti Bélier. Les combats se succédaient et Angelo pu admirer une fois de plus son Dragon qui fut défier par le Lion. Il gagna d'ailleurs le combat face à un Aïola qui semblait plus distrait que d'habitude, son frère le remarqua aussi et se mit à parler mentalement avec Saga :

_« Tu crois que c'est à cause de quoi ? demanda-t-il à son amant.  
><em>_- J'en sais rien, mais pas à cause de nous, il était très bien en arrivant, tu l'as vu ce matin ?  
><em>_- Oui, il m'a semblé tout à fait normal, en fait c'est depuis que Dohko a annoncé l'absence de Mu et de Shion…  
><em>_- Peut-être qu'il s'inquiètes pour le Bélier, après tout c'est lui qui l'as aidé…  
><em>_- Je vais manger avec lui pour tâcher d'en savoir plus  
><em>_- Ok »_

Aïola partit très vite à la fin de l'entraînement, son frère dut lui courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne son temple :

- Eh, attends-moi !

Le Lion se retourna, contrarié par l'arrivée de son frère. Il voulait prendre une douche et descendre au premier temple, l'absence de Mu l'inquiétait :

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis pressé, il faut que j'aille voir Mu.  
>- Tu veux aller à Jamir ? lui répondit le Sagittaire.<br>- Jamir ?  
>- Si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite, tu aurais entendu Dohko nous dire que Mu s'était retiré à Jamir, lui expliqua son frère devant son air éberlué.<p>

Le Lion essayait vainement de comprendre les paroles de son frère :

- Non, dit-il, c'est impossible… murmura-t-il

Aïoros voyant le désarroi de son cadet l'entraîna jusqu'à son temple, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait réellement entre lui et le Bélier.

Ooo000ooO

Angelo regarda partir Shiryu avec son maître, la mort dans l'âme, il devrait attendre la nuit pour le revoir, il alla se terrer dans son temple, peu désireux de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Mais c'était sans compter sur son ami de toujours et son tout nouvel amant qui eurent tôt fait de pénétrer dans le quatrième temple pour tenir compagnie au Cancer et l'entraîner de force dans une ballade en ville.

En effet leurs nuits de veilles communes dans le quatrième temple avaient finies par rapprocher les deux chevaliers, mais il avait fallu une infinie patience du Verseau pour parvenir à baisser les barrières d'un Poisson déjà échaudé par une aventure houleuse avec une jeune chevalier d'argent dont il s'était très fortement épris.

Malheureusement pour lui, il en allait tout autrement pour sa jeune conquête qui avait fini par succomber à d'autres charmes. Blessé et malheureux, Aphrodite s'était juré de ne plus tomber sous le charme d'un autre chevalier.

Mais si Camus pouvait être froid, voir glacial avec ses pairs, il s'était fait protecteur envers le Poisson sans jamais profiter de la situation, se contentant d'être présent et réconfortant pour soutenir celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis bien longtemps.

Et lorsque qu'Aphrodite avait enfin regagné son temple au bout de deux semaines passées auprès de son ami le Cancer, il avait fui la solitude de celui-ci pour retrouver les bras protecteurs de son voisin qui lui manquait soudain cruellement.

Sa visite tardive n'avait guère surpris le Verseau qui prenait le frais sur les marches de son temple, le regard tourné vers celui de son voisin du dessus. Et c'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées et qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser, suivie par une première nuit où le Poisson avait découvert le feu que cachait si bien son glacial voisin.

Depuis, ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus et continuaient à veiller ensemble sur Angelo.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que les trois chevaliers revinrent au Sanctuaire. Aphrodite et Camus quittèrent le Cancer pour retourner vers leurs temples. Angelo les regarda partir un sourire sur les lèvres, au moins son ami était heureux, et son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Angelo n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui gâcher cet après-midi et s'était plié de bonne grâce aux tentatives de distractions du Poisson.

Il prit machinalement le chemin de la maison des Bronzes, se demandant si le Dragon était déjà sorti, mais fut vite rassuré en y voyant de la lumière et son rituel commença. Il le vit sortir un peu plus tard, le laissa prendre un peu d'avance et le suivit. Mais quand il arriva à son poste d'observation habituel, il n'y avait personne sur la plage par contre une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de s'installer, une silhouette qu'il reconnut aisément :

- Alors c'est d'ici que tu m'observes… c'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Angelo ne répondit pas.  
>- Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? reprit la voix du Dragon.<p>

Il était trop loin pour qu'Angelo puisse distinguer son visage mais il ne ressentait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, plutôt de la curiosité :

- Je ne sais pas… longtemps… répondit-il.  
>- Toi aussi tu te baignes la nuit, je t'ai vu cette nuit en arrivant, dit alors Shiryu.<p>

Alors cette sensation, c'était lui, pensa le Cancer.

- Ca m'arrive, oui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Shiryu lui tendit la main :

- Viens te baigner avec moi, dit-il au Cancer médusé, qui prit sa main sans un mot et le suivit jusqu'à la plage. Arrivé là, il le lâcha pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient, ne gardant que leurs caleçons, lui reprenant la main pour l'entraîner dans l'eau.

Quand ils y furent entrés jusqu'à la taille, la lune les éclaira et Angelo put voir un sourire sur le visage du Dragon qui lui dit :

- Prêt ?

Incapable de répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa main fut libérée et ils plongèrent côte à côte dans les vagues.

Ils nagèrent un bon moment sans se parler, s'observant à la dérobée. Puis Shiryu lui indiqua la plage et ils firent demi-tour dans le même silence religieux.

Parvenus à quelques mètres de la plage ils reprirent leurs appuis et commencèrent à marcher pour sortir de l'eau et rejoindre le sable sec où Shiryu attrapa une serviette :

- Tu n'en n'as pas… constata-t-il.  
>- Non, je n'avais pas prévu de me baigner, répondit-il.<p>

Le Dragon s'approcha de lui et commença à le sécher, Angelo frissonna violement en sentant ses mains parcourir son dos au travers du fin tissu de la serviette. Il tenta de l'arrêter :

- Shiryu, je peux…  
>- Non laisses, le coupa-t-il en se glissant devant lui, laisses-moi faire…<p>

Mais Angelo saisit ses mains :

- Arrêtes, Shiryu, tu joues avec le feu.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Dragon :

- De quoi as-tu peur Angelo ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore, je suis là, tout près de toi. Que veux-tu de moi ?  
>- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, il me semble…<br>- Oui, et tu n'y as pas répondu, je veux savoir, dit Shiryu en plantant ses émeraudes dans les yeux bleus nuits du Cancer qui fut un instant déstabilisé par la pureté de ce regard. Ses sens commençaient à s'échauffer nettement, la proximité du Dragon et cette scène totalement surréaliste menaçaient de faire perdre son contrôle au Cancer.

Il le lâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas, détournant son regard :

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
>- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu as si brutalement baissé ton cosmos l'autre fois ? Pourquoi quand je suis loin d'ici, ton image hante mes nuits ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens en ta présence ? Pourquoi cette haine que tu fais naître en moi me fait si mal ? Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de croire en toi ? Pourquoi ? lui hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui et le déséquilibrant.<p>

Surpris Angelo tomba sur le sable entraînant Shiryu dans sa chute qui se retrouva allongé sur lui. C'en fut trop pour le Cancer, il retourna la situation et bloqua le Dragon sous son corps :

- Tu poses trop de questions, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'emparer des ses lèvres avec passion, profitant de sa position pour forcer le passage.

A sa grande surprise, Shiryu ne se débattit même pas. Au contraire il répondit à son baiser. Timidement d'abord, il le sentit venir au devant de lui et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin ce fut comme si le temps se suspendait. Elles se goûtèrent se s'entremêlèrent avec tant de force qu'il se retrouva submergé par une passion si semblable à la sienne.

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent intensément, aussi étonné l'un que l'autre. La main d'Angelo remonta jusqu'au visage du Dragon et se mit à suivre ses contours dans une douce caresse, Shiryu ferma les yeux et frissonna. De froid ? De plaisir ? Il ne savait pas… Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il savait une chose, il voulait cette proximité :

- Tes cheveux… dit Angelo brusquement.  
>- Quoi mes cheveux ? demanda-t-il surpris en rouvrant les yeux.<br>- Ils sont trempés, tu vas attraper froid… Viens, dit-il en se relevant et en lui tendant la main.

Shiryu se releva et frissonna violement. De froid cette fois. Pendant Angelo ramassait rapidement leurs affaires. La serviette était trempée, il utilisa leurs tee-shirts pour le sécher partiellement tout en l'entraînant rapidement vers son temple.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Lion**

Aïoros avait finit par endormir son frère qui s'était muré dans un silence obstiné. Aidé de Saga, il avait essayé de le faire parler tout l'après-midi mais aucune de leurs questions n'avaient reçus de réponses. Aïola semblait en était de choc, incapable de penser correctement, ses seuls mots avaient été :

- Pourquoi Mu… pourquoi ?

Ils le veillaient maintenant aussi dépassés l'un que l'autre :

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? demanda Saga.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Aïola est hétéro. Les hommes ne l'attirent pas du tout, on en a déjà discuté ensemble, dit-il pensivement à son amant.<br>- On peux changer tu sais…  
>- Pas lui, le jour où je lui ais avoué mes préférences, il a piqué une de ses colères noires. Il m'a fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours après ça…<br>- Mu n'est pas du genre à profiter d'une situation de faiblesse… Mais pourquoi est-il parti à Jamir si brutalement ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, je comprends rien à cette histoire… et puis hier, j'ai eut une drôle d'impression en quittant Mu…<br>- Tu devrais aller voir Shion, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur Mu, ce ne peut être que lui.  
>- Tu as raison, j'irais demain à la première heure… De toute façon, il faut que je le prévienne, Aïola ne pourra sûrement aller à l'entraînement demain.<p>

Saga resserra son étreinte autour du Sagittaire, essayant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais il savait que toutes ses paroles n'effaceraient pas son inquiétude car lui aussi avait un frère qui heureusement filait actuellement avec le Scorpion le parfait amour. Un à la fois c'était largement suffisant.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Cancer**

Shiryu se retrouva sous une douche chaude, toujours en caleçon, accompagné du Cancer. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenter de protester et commença à le frictionner pour réchauffer le corps qui s'était bleui de froid pendant leur retour et qui rougit avant de retrouver peu à peu sa couleur naturelle. Satisfait Angelo rinça alors avec douceur sa longue chevelure.

Le Dragon cessa enfin de trembler, retrouvant une température normale :

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Angelo ? demanda-t-il alors.  
>- T'n'en as pas marre de poser des questions ? fut la réponse du Cancer qui l'attrapa par la taille, t'as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? rajouta-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.<p>

Shiryu se sentit à nouveau submergé d'une multitude de sensations différentes. Comme sur la plage, il répondit intensément à son baiser, dépassé par ce besoin irrationnel de prolonger cet échange. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa alors que le corps du Cancer se collait davantage au sien et que ses mains parcouraient son dos, celles du dragon s'étant accrochées à ses larges épaules. Angelo rompit le baiser et murmura à son oreille :

- Ca te suffit comme réponse ?

Mais le Cancer n'attendit pas qu'il réponde, il s'écarta et éteint l'eau avant de sortir de la douche et de l'inviter à faire de même d'un geste. Il s'enveloppa d'un peignoir et lui en tendit un autre. Shiryu le vit se débarrasser de son caleçon :

- Tu devrais faire pareil, lui dit-il en lui tendant une serviette. Pour tes cheveux, précisa-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Le Dragon sécha et brossa d'abord sa longue chevelure puis se décida à se débarrasser lui aussi du seul vêtement qu'il lui restait sous son peignoir. Enfin il sortit de la salle de bain à la recherche de son hôte.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café, malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de d'admirer son aisance et son naturel alors que lui se sentait tendu à l'extrême. Il fit un violent effort pour reprendre son calme avant de lui demander :

- Tu as du thé ?

Angelo se retourna avec un sourire moqueur :

- Toi aussi tu bois ce breuvage infâme…  
>- Le thé n'a rien d'un breuvage infâme ! répondit le Dragon violemment, laisses tomber, ajouta-t-il, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne pouvais pas apprécier ce genre de chose. Il vaut mieux que je rentre, dit-il.<p>

- Dans cette tenue ? Tu ferais mieux d'attendre que tes vêtements sèchent, répondit Angelo ironiquement en sortant une boite de thé et la lui montrant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende tout si compliqué ? se demanda Shiryu en le regardant préparer un thé qu'il déposa sur un plateau avec sa tasse de café et un sucrier. Il emmena le tout dans le salon où il s'installa sur un fauteuil pendant que le Dragon prenait place sur le canapé. Ils burent leurs tasses en silence :

- Tu peux dormir là si tu veux, lui dit le Cancer en se levant en lui sortant une couverture et un oreiller.  
>- Tu vas où ?<br>- Me coucher, il est tard.

Shiryu resta un bon moment éberlué avant de réagir et de traverser l'appartement d'un pas furieux.

Il ouvrit violement la porte de sa chambre alors qu'Angelo, au pied de son lit, venait d'ôter son peignoir. Tous les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant le corps nu de son compagnon qui finit par sourire :

- Tu voulais quoi ?

Shiryu sembla soudain redescendre sur terre :

- Ca suffit, dit-il d'une voix sourde en pénétrant dans la chambre et en le rejoignant, on arrête de jouer !

D'un geste rapide, il le fit basculer sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui :

- J'en ais marre ! dit-il en prenant violement possession de ses lèvres alors que les bras d'Angelo se refermaient autour de lui.

Le baiser devint vite passionné. La fureur de Shiryu semblait transmise par la violence avec laquelle il embrassait le Cancer qui ne tenta en rien de le calmer mais répondit avec la même violence, luttant contre lui avec la même passion.

Ils s'exploraient avec la même détermination farouche, leurs langues se rencontrant et se mêlant dans un mélange explosif qui les laissa encore une fois sans souffle, le regard rivés l'un à l'autre dans l'attente d'un mot ou d'un geste qui pourrait enfin mettre fin à ce jeu stupide qu'ils se livraient depuis trop longtemps.

Shiryu capitula le premier et glissa alors sa main dans la chevelure rebelle du Cancer tentant, comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsque qu'il l'avait veillé, d'y remettre un peu d'ordre :

- Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour les coiffer, dit-il avec douceur.  
>- Ca retirerait tout mon charme… répondit Angelo d'une voix troublée.<br>- Comme si t'avais besoin de ça, se moqua le Dragon en lui souriant et en le libérant pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Angelo se redressa sur un coude et regarda Shiryu, ses cheveux s'étaient étalés autour de lui et il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond. Son peignoir s'était ouvert sur son torse fin et si blanc en comparaison de sa propre peau tannée par le soleil.

La main libre du cancer vint se poser sur la peau dégagée avec une infinie douceur, Shiryu sursauta et reporta son regard sur lui :

- Tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ? lui demanda alors Angelo d'une voix rauque.  
>- Là c'est toi qui pose trop de question, lui répondit le Dragon avec un sourire moqueur que le Cancer fit disparaître en posant ses lèvres dessus, alors que sa main partait en exploration sur son torse. Les lèvres d'Angelo glissèrent dans son cou, écartant les pans du peignoir.<p>

Shiryu ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Toutes ses nuits à se demander pourquoi. Toutes ses questions sans réponses. Toutes ces images qui martelaient sa tête… Ses images de l'homme qu'il croyait haïr de toutes ses forces passèrent un instant dans son esprit. Puis la sensation, si douce, sa bouche dans son cou, sa main sur son torse. Son corps frémit et un gémissement lui échappa et tout vola en éclat… Il aimait cet homme… de toutes ses forces…

- Angelo… murmura-t-il

Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser les émeraudes du Dragon dans une interrogation muette :

- Aimes-moi… murmura encore Shiryu en saisissant son visage pour un nouveau baiser, sans combat cette fois. Un baiser passionné qui embrasa leurs ventres avec forces et douleurs, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement étouffé par leurs souffles unis.

Angelo rompit le baiser, se redressa et l'attira à lui, faisant en même temps glisser le peignoir de ses bras, dénudant son torse fin et musclé. Shiryu s'agenouilla sur le lit et referma ses bras sur ses épaules. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le Cancer posait ses lèvres sur le torse à sa portée, goûtant la peau si longtemps admirée de loin qui se mit à frémir et à palpiter sous ses caresses.

Shiryu s'abandonna totalement à la douce sensation, l'esprit clair pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son corps semblait flotter dans une brume délicieuse l'emmenant bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans ses rares échanges corporels. Il gémissait et criait sous les tortures expertes du Cancer qui se gavait de chacune des réactions qu'il provoquait. Son ventre devenait douloureux d'attendre une autre caresse qui le soulagerait enfin et son bassin se cambrait un peu plus à chaque nouvel assaut de son futur amant sur sa peau brûlante :

- Angelo… gémit-il

Le Cancer sentit qu'il était à bout et dénoua la ceinture du peignoir qui glissa sur le lit découvrant l'intégralité du corps du Dragon. Il l'observa un instant, abandonné, ses longs cheveux touchant le lit. Sa main glissa vers le membre dressé et un cri de contentement répondit à sa caresse. Son bassin se jeta au-devant de sa main et que sa respiration s'accélérait brutalement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Cancer pour faire jaillir sa semence entre ses mains alors que son corps s'arquait et qu'un cri lui échappait. S'il ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main, il se serait écroulé sur le lit. Mais il le tenait fermement, admirant la sensualité qu'il dégageait sans même le savoir dans cette position. Il reprenait lentement son souffle et relevait la tête, ses joues rosies par le plaisir et un sourire illuminant son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur monta dans le corps d'Angelo en le voyant ainsi, faisant renaître à son esprit tous ces instants où il avait imaginé son corps abandonné comme il l'était en ce moment. Ces instants où il avait rêvé de le tenir entre ses bras, de le faire gémir de plaisir. Toute cette souffrance qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il ne croisait que haine et dégoût dans son regard alors que les yeux qui s'ouvraient maintenant ne contenaient plus rien de tout cela mais brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu :

- Shiryu… dit-il alors dans un mélange de crainte et d'espoir, bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait. Ce qu'il avait cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps malgré les sourires encourageants du chevalier de la Balance qui avait été le premier à découvrir la nature de ses sentiments envers son disciple.

Le Dragon le renversa sur le lit et se jeta sur lui, le submergeant totalement d'un accès presque brutal d'amour et de caresses. Ses gestes étaient impatients, fébriles, désordonnés mais si bons. Sa bouche passait rapidement de se lèvres à son torse, ses mains caressaient, brutalisaient parfois, parcourant chaque partie de son corps, des pieds à la tête, effleurant consciemment son sexe tendu à son maximum.

Angelo subissait en s'accrochant à lui ou à ce qu'il pouvait, gémissant et criant sans aucune retenue. Complètement déconnecté de toute réalité entièrement soumis à son bourreau, craignant encore qu'une fois leur étreinte finie, il ne disparaisse à nouveau, que dans ces yeux rejaillisse cette haine si familière et que ses journées reprennent leurs cours mornes et si vide en son absence.

Il l'avait compris devant le mur des lamentations… Ce sentiment qu'il faisait naître en lui, quand il l'avait vu, si fier et si droit, qui encore une fois risquerait sa vie pour sauver ce monde que lui haïssait tant. Mais il était né bien avant. Il était né lors de leur affrontement quand il avait surpassé son cosmos faisant jaillir son amour pour cette fille qu'il venait d'attaquer et qu'il lui avait permis de le battre, lui, le Masque de mort.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait accepté la demande de Shion. Mais en le voyant devant ce mur où ils avaient tous péris, il n'avait pas donné sa vie pour Athéna mais pour lui et pour ce en quoi il croyait.

Sa première pensée en se réveillant dans ce monde, ressuscité par la bienveillance des Dieux avait été pour lui, mais lui ne lui avait pas pardonné. Et son calvaire avait commencé, alors oui, même si demain il ne regardait plus de la même façon, si demain rejaillissait dans ses yeux toute cette haine… Il pourrait au moins se souvenir de son abandon dans ses bras et de ces caresses qui le dévoraient le brûlant de toutes parts.

Mais ses gestes se calmèrent et devinrent plus précis et quand sa langue s'enroula autour de son sexe, Angelo se cambra brutalement. Tant sous l'effet de la surprise que du plaisir et un cri lui échappa alors qu'il sentait sa caresse devenir de plus en plus précises, sa langue torturant savamment son membre douloureux.

Il n'était pas aussi expérimenté que lui mais ses gestes prouvaient qu'il n'en était pas à sa première expérience, malgré lui, une bouffée de haine envahit le Cancer en songeant à ceux qui avaient pu profiter de son corps avant lui. Il reprit le contrôle avant l'inéluctable. Il le repoussa mettant fin à sa caresse et le plaqua sous lui, sentant au passage avec plaisir que son désir était de nouveau à son apogée.

Se yeux sombres se rivèrent aux siens qui ne semblait même pas surpris. Juste un peu moqueurs. Son rire clair s'éleva dans le chambre :

- Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

Shiryu avait compris dès l'instant où il l'avait repoussé mais ne s'en offusquait pas. Au contraire, savoir que celui qu'il aimait pouvait jalouser quelques amants pour lesquels il n'avait jamais rien éprouver l'amusait plutôt. Il le connaissait si bien quelque part… Il se sentait bien, si sur de lui… Oh oui, il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire mais il pouvait le lui prouver…

Il captura ses lèvres pour un sulfureux baiser avant de lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille :

- Fais-le… Personne ne l'a jamais fait… Tu seras le premier à me posséder…

Angelo s'écarta un peu pour voir ses yeux, mais ne décela rien que cette même lueur. C'était impossible, se pouvait-il que le Dragon lui offre ainsi cette partie de son corps encore pur ?

Il l'allongea dans une sorte de brouillard où ses espoirs se mêlaient à ses rêves les plus fous.

Et il plongea sur les lèvres offertes, sur le corps abandonné dans ses bras, dans une sorte d'état second. Il le fit vibrer, se tendre encore et encore, caressant chaque parcelle de la peau blanche. Il prit son sexe en bouche, l'amena au bord de la rupture et repoussa ses propres limites dans le seul but de lui donner plus encore. Puis sa main s'aventura vers son intimité, vers cette partie de lui encore inviolée, le soulevant légèrement.

Shiryu sursauta quand il sentit sa langue sur cette partie de son corps, mais il releva les jambes et se cambra davantage, désireux de le sentir enfin en lui. C'était vital, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé des autres, il ne l'attendait que de lui, ne le voulait que lui. Inconsciemment et depuis longtemps, il avait besoin de sa chaleur au plus profond de lui, comme il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir compris avant, de l'avoir repoussé si violement…

Il ne s'appartenait plus, il se noyait dans le monde où le Cancer n'était là que pour lui, ne s'occupait que de lui. Les sensations le broyaient, le rendaient fou, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, mais il voulait plus encore…

- Angelo… prends-moi… gémit-il

Le Cancer arrivait à ses limites, mais il les repoussa encore une fois pour le préparer. Il se donnait, il voulait lui faire le moins mal possible. Confusément son esprit continuait de croire à un rêve qu'il voulait garder intact, le rendre le plus beau possible. Sublimer cet acte éternel d'union des corps jusqu'à son paroxysme et quand après l'avoir détendu au maximum et qu'il ne put plus attendre davantage, il le pénétra et se fit encore violence pour y aller en douceur, pour ne pas brusquer le corps chaud qui s'ouvrait à lui. Pour lui.

Mais Shiryu n'en pouvait plus non plus et la douleur qu'il ressentit devint vite insignifiante en comparaison de sa chaleur qui enfin le pénétrait, s'insinuait dans tous son corps, son bassin vint à sa rencontre malgré son cri d'alerte :

- Doucement, tu vas te faire mal ! Shiryu !

Cri qui se perdit dans la sensation violente qui coupa le souffle au Cancer alors que le Dragon s'empalait entièrement sur lui dans un cri et enclenchait la perte du peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur son corps. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs cris se mêlèrent alors que la danse infernale de leurs corps unis, trempés de sueur et frissonnants de toutes parts les menait vers un final grandiose qui les transperça de part en part. Shiryu se répandit en s'arquant un peu plus et Angelo ne put retenir davantage sa délivrance, les laissant épuisés, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre à nouveau alors qu'ils venaient de se trouver, enfin…

Le jour se levait sur le Sanctuaire quand ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur un avenir encore incertain mais qui ne se ferait plus l'un sans l'autre. De cela au moins ils en étaient certains…

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus haut dans le temple de la Balance, Dohko sourit en se recouchant et en se glissant contre le corps endormi de son amant qui grogna de mécontentement :

- T'es gelé !  
>- Réchauffes-moi !<p>

Les yeux roses s'ouvrirent de surprise et détaillèrent le visage heureux de la Balance. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Shion :

- Ca y est ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je crois que oui, lui répondit Dohko, son cosmos est enfin redevenu plus serein.<br>- Ca fait un problème de réglé, reste Mu et Aïola…. Mais toi tu vas payer pour m'avoir réveillé, dit-il en capturant les lèvres de son amant qui se laissa bien volontiers faire.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Palais**

Shion avait à peine regagné son bureau qu'on le prévint que le chevalier du Sagittaire voulait le voir. Informé la veille par Dohko de la réaction du Lion à l'absence de Mu, il se doutait un peu de la nature de l'entretien qui allait suivre :

- Bonjour Aïoros, que me vaut cette visite matinale ?  
>- Bonjour Shion, ma visite est plutôt personnelle, commença le Sagittaire se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir parler des problèmes de son frère avec celui que le Grand Pope considérait comme son fils, mais à sa grand surprise, celui-ci lui vient en aide :<br>- Je vois, c'est au sujet de ton frère et de ses « ennuis » avec Mu ?  
>- Vous savez ? demanda Aïoros soufflé.<br>- Je n'ai pas laissé partir Mu sans en savoir en peu plus sur sa brusque demande d'éloignement, lui répondit le grand Pope, alors ?  
>- Aïola est en état de choc depuis que je lui ais dit que Mu était partir à Jamir. Saga et moi avons essayé de le faire parler, mais il s'est muré dans le silence et ce matin il refuse même de se lever.<br>- A ce point ? s'étonna le grand Pope, je ne pensais pas que pour lui aussi c'était si sérieux, dit-il pensivement.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'y comprends rien…<br>- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, si ce n'est qu'ils se sont beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre au cours de ce dernier mois… Je vais passer voir ton frère avant de me rendre à l'arène et tu peux rester avec lui. Veille sur lui sans chercher à en savoir davantage pour l'instant, il faut juste que tu sois là car à moment où un autre il aura besoin de toi.  
>- On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?<br>- Je t'en dirais plus après l'avoir vu, Aïoros, tu n'es pas seul, si tu as besoin nous sommes là Dohko et moi.  
>- Merci, je le sais mais j'ai Saga qui m'aide, dit-il avant de sortir<p>

Shion resta un instant songeur, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas d'elles-mêmes, il faudrait qu'il se rende à Jamir….

Ooo000ooO

**Aux arènes un peu plus tard…**

Aphrodite regardait nerveusement le chemin menant aux arènes, se de demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Angelo :

- J'aurais du passer chez lui, dit-il à Camus qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
>- C'est bizarre, mais Shiryu n'est pas arrivé non plus… constata le Verseau<br>- Oh non, j'espère que ces deux-là n'ont pas… Mais la suite resta coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'apparaissait enfin le Cancer, tenant par la main le Dragon.  
>- Fermes la bouche, mon cœur, lui dit le Verseau aussi éberlué que lui.<br>- On a loupé un épisode là, dit le Poisson reprenant sa contenance alors que les deux chevaliers arrivaient à leur hauteur et les saluaient joyeusement.

Shion arriva à son tour avec Saga et annonça que le Lion, le Sagittaire et le Bélier seraient absents, il délégua l'entraînement à Dohko alors que lui-même allait s'occuper de Kiki.

Ils regagnaient tous les gradins pour le début des combats quand Angelo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour faire face à Dohko qui lui souriait :

- Un petit combat Angelo ? demanda le chevalier de la Balance.

Angelo hocha la tête se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène pas très rassuré. Il craignait peu de chevalier mais Dohko faisait parti de ces rares-là et son défi correspondait trop bien à son rapprochement avec son disciple.  
>Les deux chevaliers se mirent place au centre de l'arène sous le regard inquiet de Shiryu qui regardait la scène avec appréhension. La voix rassurante de Camus s'éleva à ses côtés :<p>

- Il va juste le mettre en garde…  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Aphrodite.<br>- Quand on a un disciple, on n'arrête jamais de veiller sur lui, dit simplement le Verseau.

Shiryu analysa les paroles de Camus :

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as mis en garde Shun ?  
>- Non, Shun ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais son grand frère, c'est tout autre chose… répondit Camus avec un sourire.<br>- Oh, je vois… se contenta de dire Shiryu alors qu'Angelo mordait une énième fois la poussière et déclarait forfait devant Dohko. Celui s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever :

- C'est juste pour te dire que je reste vigilant, lui dit-il avec un charmant sourire.  
>- T'inquiètes pas j'avais compris, grommela Angelo en prenant sa main et en se relevant.<br>- Tu aurais pu juste le dire, ajouta-t-il.  
>- Il vaut mieux parfois faire comprendre certaine chose, lui répondit Dohko en fixant son regard sur son disciple, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il en regagnant les gradins alors que la voix de Shion retentissait dans sa tête :<p>

_"- Quelle belle démonstration, tu aurais pu au moins lui laisser une petite chance !  
><em>_- Comme si tu l'avais fait, toi, s'il s'agissait de Mu, lui rétorqua la Balance."_

Les combats reprirent alors qu'Angelo prenait place auprès de ses amis :

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Shiryu inquiet.

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête alors que le Verseau le gratifiait d'un étrange sourire :

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, lui dit le Cancer.  
>- Rien, en effet…. C'est plutôt cette puissance effrayante de Dohko qui me surprend. Il fait rarement, même pour ainsi dire jamais étalage de cette suprématie sur nous sans une bonne raison. J'espère que tu as compris laquelle…<br>- T'inquiètes, je suis pas si idiot que ça, lui rétorqua Angelo.  
>- Vous êtes tous comme ça ? demanda alors le Dragon lui aussi surpris par cette mise en garde de son maître.<br>- Non Shiryu, tous les maîtres ne le sont pas, dit amèrement Aphrodite, c'est même assez rare dans l'ensemble…  
>- Je confirme, dit Angelo du même ton amer sous le regard étonné du Dragon qui glissa sa main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire d'excuse.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Trois jours plus tard, Kiki regagnait le camp des apprentis quand il fit brusquement demi-tour et se mit à gravir les marches menant aux temples des chevaliers d'or. Il s'arrêta longuement dans le temple du Bélier, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non il devait mettre son projet à exécution.

Il avait été content de retrouver Shion pour son entraînement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son maître, surtout qu'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas parlé à Shion.

Mu était comme un père pour lui et le voir ou plutôt le sentir souffrir l'emplissait de chagrin. Surtout qu'il connaissait l'origine de cette peine même s'il comprenait pas très bien toutes les implications, il était sur que le chevalier d'or du Lion était au centre de tout cela. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Seulement si cela semblait simple en apparence, Kiki n'était qu'un apprenti et même si Aïola se montrait toujours gentil avec lui, il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de démarche… et on risquait de lui demander des comptes. Que répondrait-il alors ?

Après deux bonnes heures d'incertitudes, il se décida et se lança dans la montée des marches. Il passa sans problème le temple du Taureau qui était vide mais fut arrêté par Kanon dans le troisième temple :

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda le Gémeau surpris.  
>- Oh, mais c'est l'apprenti de Mu, le coupa le Scorpion qui arrivait pour rejoindre Kanon, tu t'es perdu ? lui demanda alors Milo.<p>

Kiki connaissait peu Kanon mais Milo était relativement gentil lui aussi, il lui répondit donc plus volontiers qu'au Gémeau :

- Non, je cherchais Aïola.  
>- Et que lui veux-tu ? demanda Kanon, sachant par son frère que le Lion n'était pas au mieux de forme.<br>- Je… commença Kiki intimidé par l'air sévère de Kanon qui s'impatientait.  
>- Kiki ? Tu as un problème ? intervint une autre voix que le jeune atlante reconnut sans peine.<br>- Shiryu ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le Dragon qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, rassuré par la présence de son ami qui venait de pénétrer dans le temple des Gémeaux suivit par Angelo.

Shiryu et Kiki se connaissaient bien et c'est en toute confiance que le jeune garçon lui confia :

- Il faut que je voie Aïola, c'est important Shiryu.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vraiment le moment, intervint le Gémeau.<br>- Je vais m'occuper de ça, si tu veux bien Kanon, lui répondit Shiryu.  
>- Comme tu veux mais Saga est avec Aïoros chez le Lion, alors…<br>- Alors je m'en occupe, lui répondit fermement Shiryu.  
>- Laisses, après tout, il a peut-être raison, intervint Milo pensif.<br>- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda son amant.  
>- Laisses, c'est tout, dit Milo en faisant un clin d'œil à Shiryu qui lui sourit et fit demi-tour en entraînant Kiki à sa suite :<br>- Shiryu ? intervint alors Angelo.  
>- Attends-moi s'il te plait, j'accompagne juste Kiki.<p>

La Cancer acquiesça devant le sérieux du Dragon et les accompagna jusqu'à son temple où il rentra chez lui pour l'attendre.

Accompagné de Shiryu, Kiki parvint sans problème jusqu'au cinquième temple où le Dragon frappa à la porte. Saga vint leur ouvrir et s'il fut surpris de les trouver là, il ne le montra pas et les mena jusqu'au salon où se trouvait le Sagittaire :

- Shiryu ? Kiki ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Kiki a besoin de parler à ton frère, Aïoros.<br>- Je ne suis pas sur qu'Aïola…  
>- Kiki ? coupa la voix du Lion qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, vêtu d'un pantalon enfilé à la hâte et totalement échevelé.<p>

Le jeune atlante ressentit alors une perception très forte de l'état du Lion. Heureusement que Shion lui avait longuement parlé de ces perceptions et de comment y faire face, il reprit son souffle un instant coupé par la violente sensation :

- Aïola, je peux te parler… seul, rajouta-t-il un peu gêné devant les autres chevaliers.  
>- Dehors tous le monde, dit aussitôt le Lion.<br>- Mais Aïola… commença le Sagittaire complètement soufflé par la brusque réaction de son frère qui avait à peine dit un mot durant les trois derniers jours.  
>- S'il te plait Aïoros, je vous verrais plus tard toi et Saga. Merci Shiryu, dit-il au Dragon qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête et sortit rapidement pour rejoindre le Cancer. Bientôt suivit par Aïoros que Saga avait entraîné en lui parlant mentalement pour le convaincre de laisser son frère avec l'apprenti de Mu.<p>

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Aïola se tourna ver Kiki :

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Je veux te parler au sujet de mon maître, commença le jeune atlante un peu gêné par sa démarche.<br>- De Mu ? Tu sais quelque chose ?  
>- C'est difficile, commença Kiki, mais je sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti. S'il te plait fais-le revenir, supplia presque le jeune atlante<br>- Je le voudrais tellement… mais comment ?  
>- Vas voir maître Shion… Lui, il saura comment faire.<p>

Aïola resta un silencieux devant un Kiki au comble de l'inquiétude mais Shion apparut alors, prévenu par Saga de la présence de l'apprenti Bélier auprès du Lion.

Ooo000ooO

**A Jamir…**

Mu regardait le soleil se lever sur les montagnes. Ici au calme, il avait pu faire le point sur ce dernier mois.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était ici et après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, il pouvait regarder sereinement ce lever de soleil…

Il aimait Aïola, chevalier du Lion et hétéro. Il ne pouvait rejeter ses sentiments, cela ne marcherait pas. Quoiqu'il y fasse, le Lion avait lui volé son cœur et le pire était qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… ou si peu. Bien sur ils avaient échangé ce baiser, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre ensuite. Grâce à sa maîtrise le Bélier avait su faire taire ses sentiments devant lui. Cela avait malheureusement coûté cher à Kiki… Et de cela Mu s'en voulait horriblement. Si son maître n'avait pas été là que serait-il arrivé à son apprenti ? Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne son rôle auprès de lui, il était comme son fils et il se devait d'être présent pour lui… Il retournerait au Sanctuaire demain comme il en avait informé son maître la veille et resterait le plus loin possible du Lion. Tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à maîtriser ses sentiments, à force, il finirait bien par s'y faire… et peut-être oublier… bien qu'il en douta fortement…

Il se leva, et après un petit déjeuner, partit vers l'orphelinat où il avait promis de venir s'occuper un peu des malades. Il y passa une partie de la journée et ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi sentant tout de suite une présence familière ou plutôt deux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage qu'une tornade rousse lui sautait dessus :

- Maître Mu !  
>- Kiki ?<br>- Maître Mu, je suis si heureux de vous voir !

Mu était bien trop ému pour parler aussi, se contenta-t-il de serrer l'enfant contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler :

- Kiki, je suis si désolé, dit-il quand il se fut un peu repris, tu as du te sentir très seul…  
>- Oh Maître Mu, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit l'enfant en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes. Mais ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait, je me suis fait tellement de soucis…<br>- Je vais bien, grâce à toi, Kiki…

Le Bélier le garda encore contre lui et ils pleurèrent et rirent ensemble tour à tour avant que Kiki ne lui dise :

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, Maître Mu…

Le Bélier relâcha son étreinte et regarda qui était son deuxième visiteur :

- Aïola ?  
>- Bonjour Mu.<p>

Le Bélier et le Lion se regardèrent intensément pendant un long moment avant que Kiki ne demande inquiet :

- Maître Mu, Aïola ?

Le Bélier toujours à genoux, se tourna vers lui et se releva :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, surtout que j'ai prévenu Shion que je rentrais demain, dit-il pour s'excuser.  
>- C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a donné l'autorisation de venir. Il a dit qu'avec Kiki, tu pourrais nous ramener tous les trois sans problème, lui expliqua Aïola, et je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.<br>- Je vais mieux, je te remercie. Venez, on va allez manger, dit-il en prenant le chemin de sa demeure.

Mu se demandait ce que le Lion faisait réellement ici, il n'était pas dupe de son soudain intérêt pour sa santé… Aïola, lui admirait avec quel maîtrise Mu s'était repris une fois sa surprise passée. Il allait être difficile de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il était là… Kiki lui n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que tout redevienne comme avant et qu'il retrouve enfin son maître adoré.

Et pour inciter ses aînés à faire de même, il se glissa entre eux et les prit chacun par la main.

Mu avait beau se contrôler, il y a des limites à tout. Même à essayer de rester le plus calme possible devant les pitreries de son apprenti et du Lion qui semblaient s'être donné le mot pour le faire sortir de sa réserve habituelle.

Aussi quand Kiki qui s'amusait à échapper à Aïola en le téléportant loin de lui rata son coup et le percha en haut de la tour de Jamir, Mu éclata de rire devant l'équilibre précaire du Lion. Ce dernier faillit bien dégringoler et ne dut son salut qu'à la rapidité de Mu à le faire redescendre en douceur sur le sol :

- Aïola, je suis désolé, dit Kiki en s'élançant vers lui.  
>- T'inquiètes, ça va grâce à ton maître, mais évites ce genre de surprise, lui répondit le Lion en ébouriffant la touffe rousse de l'apprenti Bélier.<br>- Et où voulais-tu l'envoyer ? demanda Mu à l'enfant.  
>- Au dernier étage, murmura Kiki s'attendant à une remontrance de son maître.<p>

Mais ce dernier se pencha sur le jeune atlante et le prit dans ses bras :

- Il faut faire attention quand tu utilises la téléportation sur un être humain ou les conséquences peuvent se révéler hors de ta portée et dangereuses. N'en abuses pas. Néanmoins, je suis impressionné par tes progrès, Kiki.  
>- Merci maître Mu, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois que je téléporterais Aïola, promit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au Lion.<br>- En attendant il est l'heure pour toi d'aller te reposer, dit le Bélier, demain nous retournerons au Sanctuaire.

Ravi d'avoir échappé à un sermon, le jeune atlante se pressa d'obéir à son maître et salua les deux chevaliers avant monter dans sa chambre :

- Je suis désolé Mu, c'est un peu de ma faute, dit Aïola une fois qu'ils furent seuls.  
>- C'est pas grave, en fait c'est plutôt toi qui a failli être blessé dans cette histoire mais te voir là-haut… J'avoue que c'était assez drôle, lui répondit le Bélier en souriant avant de s'asseoir pour finir sa tisane qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre à la belle étoile.<p>

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, chacun perdus dans ses pensées, regardant les constellations sortir peu à peu :

- Mu ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour avoir de tes nouvelles, je voulais te parler…

Nous y voilà, pensa le Bélier qui lui répondit sans quitter le ciel du regard :

- Je t'écoute…  
>- Tu te rappelles notre baiser ? lui demanda alors le Lion.<p>

Mu sentit son cœur se serrer, mais se contenta de hocher la tête :

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que j'avais juste fait cela par curiosité et je t'ai répondu que je te prouverais le contraire…  
>- Je me souviens, lui répondit Mu se demandant où il voulait en venir. A aucun moment, au cours du mois qui avait suivi, Aïola n'avait fait la moindre allusion à cette journée.<br>- J'ai cherché longtemps comment te le prouver, continua le Lion, mais il a fallu que tu partes pour que je comprenne enfin…  
>- Que tu comprennes quoi ? demanda Mu en se tournant vers lui.<p>

Aïola se tourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- Que je t'aimais Mu… dit-il en souriant.  
>- Aïola…<br>- Non, laisses-moi finir, le coupa-t-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, j'ai mis si longtemps à comprendre alors laisses-moi t'expliquer. Après j'irais me coucher et tu décideras, rajouta-t-il.

Mu hocha la tête et Aïola retira son doigt non sans avoir légèrement caressé les lèvres de l'atlante au passage qui ne put retenir un frisson, puis ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le ciel étoilé :

- Au début, j'ai cru que tu avais en partie raison, que ce n'était que de la curiosité. Mais une petite partie de moi me disait le contraire, c'était plus que cela… Quand j'étais avec toi, une douce chaleur m'envahissait… J'étais bien, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et puis tu as réussi à exorciser mes démons et j'ai retrouvé mon frère… Quand j'ai quitté ton temple ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti comme un grand vide mais Aïoros m'a entraîné et ce soir-là j'ai enfin compris. En les voyant j'ai compris… Ce qu'ils vivaient, ce qu'ils partageaient, moi, c'est avec toi que je voulais le vivre et le partager. Je me suis endormi heureux, persuadé de pouvoir te dire tout ça le lendemain. Mais le lendemain tu étais parti… alors j'ai réalisé qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Je n'arrivais pas à refaire surface. Je suis resté trois jours tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que Kiki vienne me voir et me dise que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais parti…

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le Bélier qui le regardait toujours :

- Je m'aventure sur un terrain inconnu. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je comprends mieux tes paroles et ton refus aujourd'hui. Mais je suis sincère Mu, n'en doutes pas… et je ne renoncerais pas… Même si ce chemin est totalement nouveau pour moi, je suis certain d'avoir raison.

Il se leva et ajouta :

- Bonne nuit Mu.

Celui-ci était abasourdi par ces paroles. Il ne bougea pas, partagé entre l'envie de le suivre, de lui crier son amour et la peur qu'il se trompe. Il ne pouvait pas être soudain devenu homosexuel alors qu'il avait toujours farouchement prétendu le contraire. Mu n'arrivait pas à y croire…c'était trop beau… Et si demain il s'apercevait qu'il s'était trompé ?

Aïola se déshabilla et s'allongea dans le noir. Est-ce que Mu voudrait de lui ? Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de douter de ses paroles, après tout il était le seul fautif. Si seulement il avait compris avant. Mais comment comprendre un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour qu'il ressentait alors qu'il s'était toujours opposé à ce genre de relation ? Au moins ces trois jours reclus chez lui avait permis de le comprendre… Ce qu'il prenait pour une simple attirance passagère s'était révélé être bien plus fort et bien plus profond… Et il imaginait sans peine la souffrance du Bélier face à son indifférence…Il soupira en espérant ne pas avoir tout gâché à cause de ses certitudes si dérisoires... Peu importe, il ferait le nécessaire pour que Mu le prenne au sérieux et ne doute plus de sa sincérité.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit peu après laissant apparaître à la lueur de la lune la silhouette, désormais si familière de l'atlante, le Lion ne bougea pas, retenant son souffle.  
>Doucement Mu entra dans la petite chambre, referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit, regardant Aïola :<p>

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
>- Non, répondit simplement le Lion en se redressant.<p>

Le Bélier se glissa alors jusqu'à lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Mu ? demanda Aïola.  
>- Laisse-moi juste dormir à tes côtés…<p>

Le Lion se rallongea et Mu se nicha au creux de son épaule pendant que le bras d'Aïola se refermait autour de lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, n'osant, ni l'un ni l'autre, faire un mouvement de plus qui aurait brisé la magie de ce timide rapprochement.

Ooo000ooO

Quand le Lion se réveilla au petit matin, il était seul. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé la visite de Mu, mais la place encore tiède à ses côtés lui confirma que non. Il se leva pour rejoindre le Bélier et son apprenti qui déjeunaient. En fin de matinée, ils regagnèrent tous les trois le Sanctuaire. Aucun mot de plus n'avait été échangé entre le Bélier et le Lion mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il leur faudrait encore du temps pour vaincre leurs peurs respectives.

Et la vie reprit son cours au Sanctuaire dans un calme relatif. En effet si le Dragon et le Cancer se voyaient maintenant régulièrement, il n'était pas rare que depuis quelques jours, ces rencontres finissent en disputes, disputes qui tournaient toujours autour du même sujet.

De son côté Mu ne chercha pas à reprendre contact plus que nécessaire avec Aïola et celui-ci respectait son choix tout en multipliant les attentions à son égard.

Ooo000ooO

Il existe des moments dans la vie où il faut savoir partager ses doutes et ses angoisses. Parce que bien souvent, ceux-ci menacent de détruire un fragile bonheur si durement construit et nos chevaliers n'exceptaient pas à cette dure loi de la réalité…

Environ deux semaines après son retour, lors de sa promenade matinale, Mu rencontra Shiryu assis sur la plage avec la mine sombre. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Bonjour Shiryu, tout va bien ?  
>- Bonjour Mu, ça va je te remercies, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu.<br>- Tu en es vraiment sur ? On dirait pourtant que tu t'es encore disputé avec Angelo.

Le Dragon soupira :

- C'est si évidement que ça ?  
>- Vos disputes ne passent pas inaperçues, et j'ai entendu certains gardes parier sur la longévité de votre couple, lui avoua le Bélier.<br>- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dans l'ensemble on s'entend plutôt bien. Mais Angelo refuse toute discussion sérieuse concernant notre avenir…  
>- Votre avenir ? l'encouragea le Bélier.<br>- Oui, dés que je parle de repartir au Japon, ça tourne toujours de la même façon… Il va bien falloir y faire face pourtant, je ne peux pas rester éternellement au Sanctuaire…

Mu réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai que le rôles des chevaliers divins n'étaient pas le même que le leur, ils se devaient de veiller à la garde d'Athéna en toutes circonstances. De plus Shiryu participait activement aux activités de la fondation Kido. Or cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il séjournait ici, son départ devenait imminent :

- Peut-être craint-il simplement de te perdre si tu repars, suggéra Mu.  
>- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela et il le sait, répondit Shiryu.<br>- Entre le savoir et en avoir peur… Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes Shiryu. Tu peux être persuadé d'une chose mais ne pas contrôler ta peur de souffrir, lui dit pensivement le Bélier.

Shiryu regarda intensément son ami :

- Parles-tu pour lui ou pour toi Mu ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit le Bélier.<br>- Il existe un autre pari chez les gardes, celui de savoir si tu finiras par répondre positivement aux avances du chevalier du Lion, lui révéla alors le Dragon.  
>- Je vois…<p>

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Mais ne crois-tu pas que toi et moi on pourrait faire taire définitivement ces maudits paris, dit soudain Mu en souriant.  
>- Comment ? Tu as une idée ? lui demanda Shiryu.<br>- Même si nos situations sont différentes, au fond, les doutes et les angoisses ressenties par Angelo et moi doivent se rejoindre… et d'un autre côté c'est pareil pour Aïola et toi, vos certitudes sont tellement fortes qu'elles se rejoignent, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Je vois, répondit le Dragon, tu pars du principe que si on partage ce que l'on ressent, toi comme moi, nous comprendront mieux nos compagnons respectifs, c'est ça ?<br>- C'est un peu l'idée, mais il faudrait aussi que ce partage puisse se faire entre Angelo et Aïola, dit-il pensivement.  
>- Je vois mal Angelo se confier à Aïola, commenta Shiryu.<br>- Idem pour l'inverse, ajouta Mu.  
>- Pourtant ton idée est bonne… ça va être l'heure de l'entraînement, on peut en rediscuter après ?<br>- Bien sur, viens manger chez moi à midi, lui proposa le Bélier.

Et c'est en discutant qu'ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'entraînement matinal, leur arrivée ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçue.

Angelo se retourna vivement à leur passage, suivant des yeux le Dragon qui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Quand à Aïola, il se demanda avec inquiétude si Shiryu n'avait pas décidé subitement d'approfondir son amitié avec le Bélier.

L'entraînement commença et les combats se succédèrent sous la direction de Shion qui profitait de ces moments pour mesurer les progrès ou au contraire détecter des lacunes éventuelles, ou encore de développer avec les chevaliers de nouvelles techniques propre à leur signe.

Même si les temps de paix semblaient régner pour l'instant, son rôle était de rester vigilant à pouvoir parer à toutes éventualités. Le passé leur avait trop bien appris que de nombreux ennemis pouvaient à tout instant s'en prendre à la terre. Dans ce but, il décidait parfois de faire se mesurer deux chevaliers, pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui l'incita ce jour-là à appeler Mu et Angelo sur le terrain mais plutôt une furieuse envie de donner un coup de main à son disciple et à celui de son amant.

Le Cancer, au comble de l'énervement, ne put rien contre une maîtrise parfaite du Bélier et dut s'incliner ravalant sa rage devant le sourire de Mu qui l'aida à se relever. Shion appela ensuite d'autres chevaliers pendant que Mu rejoignait son apprenti, suivi du Dragon.

Angelo, lui, rejoint les gradins pour assister à la fin de l'entraînement en se demandant si leur dispute du matin n'avait pas été celle de trop pour Shiryu. Mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il ne supportait pas de le voir repartir à nouveau ? Bien sur il avait confiance mais c'était plus fort que lui, le voir repartir l'angoissait au plus haut point… Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois de voir rejaillir cette haine dans ses yeux…

Le Lion et le Cancer les regardèrent partir ensemble dès la fin de l'entraînement, une sourde angoisse saisit alors Angelo, avait-il vraiment été trop loin ce matin ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Je crois qu'on a un problème toi et moi, dit Aïola.

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis mais le Lion ne l'avait jamais dénigré et avait même été l'un des premiers avec son frère à le considérer comme son égal au moment de leur résurrection. Et pour cela, Angelo le respectait :

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je suis d'avis de ne pas les laisser s'installer… Si on forçait le passage chez Mu pour savoir ce qu'ils trament ensemble ?<br>- Ok, on se retrouve chez moi dans quinze minutes alors, répondit le Cancer en pensant lui aussi qu'il valait mieux agir rapidement.

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mu et Shiryu, tranquillement installés devant leur repas en train de discuter, froncèrent tous deux les sourcils en sentant les deux chevaliers approcher :

- Je crois que l'on a de la visite, commenta Mu avec un sourire.  
>- Ils ont été rapides, ajouta le Dragon en souriant lui aussi.<p>

Le Bélier se leva pour faire entrer ses visiteurs avant qu'ils ne s'énervent de l'autre côté de la porte, pendant que Shiryu rajoutait deux assiettes sur la table.

- Vous nous attendiez ? demanda Aïola surpris.  
>- Pas si vite, lui répondit Mu, mais installez-vous, je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris le temps de manger.<br>- Non, confirma Angelo, mais on n'était pas vraiment venu pour ça non plus.  
>- Il vaut mieux parler le ventre plein, dit sagement Mu, alors installez-vous.<p>

Les deux chevaliers s'installèrent donc, Angelo jetant un regard interrogatif au Dragon qui se contenta de lui sourire et de lui tendre la salade composée.

- Je veux bien manger mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, dit Angelo en saisissant le plat.  
>- C'est simple, Mu a discerner certaines similitudes entres nos attitudes respectives à Aïola et moi et à toi et lui, lui expliqua-t-il, on a donc décidé d'en discuter ensemble.<br>- Certaines similitudes, répéta le Lion, de quelles sortes ?  
>- Dans vos attitudes. Tu es sur de toi tout comme Shiryu l'est, même si vos certitudes sont différentes, précisa Mu.<br>- Et pour toi et moi ? demanda à son tour Angelo.  
>- Vos doutes se ressemblent face à nos certitudes, compléta Shiryu.<p>

Devant les visages éberlués du Lion et du Cancer, Mu et Shiryu se lancèrent dans des explications un peu plus vastes et plus détaillées. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un café dans le salon du Bélier, plongés dans une intense discussion et surtout sans cris. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils exposèrent chacun leurs pensées aux autres et purent ainsi communiquer enfin.

Finalement, vers le milieu de l'après-midi ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'accord tacite, Mu avait accepté de sortir avec Aïola à condition qu'Angelo de son côté accepte de laisser repartir Shiryu au Japon. Ce qu'il finit par faire devant les arguments des trois autres.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Shiryu repartait au Japon après avoir installé un ordinateur dans le temple du Cancer et enseigné les bases à Angelo du miracle de la communication internet. A partir de ce jour, le Cancer devint un accro inconditionnel de ce nouveau moyen de communication, pouvant ainsi suivre tous le déplacements de son Dragon.

Ooo000ooO

Une semaine plus tard, Mu et Aïola revenaient d'un dîner en ville en se tenant par la main, arrivés dans son temple, le Bélier proposa au Lion un dernier café.

Pendant que son invité s'installait sur le canapé dans le salon, Mu prépara les cafés en réfléchissant, Aïola n'avait rien précipité et depuis une semaine qu'ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours. Il n'avait rien exigé de lui que quelques chastes baisers, lui laissant l'entière direction d'approfondir ou non leurs rapports et le Bélier était bien décidé à franchir enfin le pas. Sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre avait fini par vaincre ses dernières barrières et de toute façon, ce n'est qu'en tentant l'aventure qu'il pourrait enfin faire taire ses maudits doutes…

Il revint dans le salon avec les deux cafés :

- Tout va bien Aïola ?  
>- Bien sur, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?<p>

Mu s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et se glissa contre lui :

- Pour rien, mais depuis une semaine, tu n'as rien tenté avec moi… dit le Bélier en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
>- C'est que… Mu ?<br>- Embrasses-moi, chevalier du Lion… murmura le Bélier en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Aïola rata un battement alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Mu se mêler au sien. Avidement il explora la bouche offerte de son compagnon avant de trouver sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans un subtil ballet qu'ils ne cessèrent que par manque de souffle. Il attira Mu dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son abondante chevelure :

- Oh Mu… j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, lui murmura-t-il en promenant ses mains dans son dos.  
>- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté de toute cette semaine ? Demanda le Bélier sur le même ton.<p>

Aïola le serra un peu plus contre lui :

- J'avais si peur que tu me repousses…

Mu avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et la caressait doucement à travers le fin tissu de la chemise qu'il avait mis pour se rendre au restaurant. Il se décala légèrement pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire et faire léviter leurs deux tasses jusqu'à eux :

- Eh, depuis quand tu utilises ce moyen à des fins personnelles ? lui demanda le Lion en riant.  
>- Depuis que j'ai n'ai plus envie de quitter tes bras, lui répondit Mu, et méfies-toi, je peux faire plein de chose comme ça…. ajouta-t-il taquin en déboutonnant le haut de la chemise du Lion.<br>- Tricheur, se plaignit Aïola en attrapant sa tasse et celle de Mu.

Le Bélier se détacha un peu de lui pour déguster son café en même temps que son compagnon. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et restaient étroitement enlacés, échangeant de fréquents baisers, se taquinant mutuellement, se murmurant des mots doux et sucrés qui semblaient faire battre leurs deux cœurs en parfaite osmose…

Mais peu à peu, ce petit jeu échauffa leurs corps et bientôt les tasses furent remises sur la petite table basse. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau et leurs langues se goûtaient encore et encore, les enflammant un peu plus.

Les mains devinrent plus inquisitrices et se glissèrent doucement sous les vêtements, caressant la peau nue de l'autre, provoquant tremblement et frissons, soupirs et gémissements.

Aïola découvrait avec un étonnement croissant chaque geste et chaque caresse. C'était à la fois si différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là, les courbes parfaites du corps de Mu l'attirait comme un aimant, l'enivrait, son odeur à la fois douce et virile lui donnait le vertige.

Mu se délectait de son Lion, il se leva et l'attira à lui :

- On sera mieux dans ma chambre, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Aïola se laissa entraîner, se chemise tombant sur le sol avant de franchir la porte du salon. Mu put alors se gaver de la peau douce et halée. Des doigts ou de la langue, il redessinait à loisirs les muscles parfaits, déclanchant des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

La liquette de Mu subit le même sort à la moitié du couloir menant à sa chambre et ce fut au tour de son Lion de d'admirer et de dévorer la peau d'albâtre de son compagnon.

Son jean devenant vraiment trop étroit à son goût, Aïola fit le geste de le déboutonner mais Mu le prit de vitesse, le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Sa main glissa vers le sexe gonflé qu'il caressa à travers le jean en prenant tout son temps pour le dégager doucement et prendre en main le membre palpitant. Il fit glisser à terre le reste de ses vêtements en continuant sa caresse avec plus de précisions :

- Oh Mu, je t'en prie… gémit Aïola aux prises avec sa torture, plus vite…  
>- Ne sois pas si impatient mon beau Lion, murmura sensuellement le Bélier à son oreille.<p>

Mais Aïola découvrait un monde nouveau, jamais personne ne l'avait excité à ce point. Mu déployait des trésors insoupçonnés et il avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Son esprit semblait totalement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas sa bouche où ses mains qui lui provoquaient des réactions qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenties. Et c'est de cela qu'il s'était violement fait l'ennemi pendant tant d'années, comment avait-il pu passer à côtés de ça ? C'était divin, par Athéna…

Mu connaissait son inexpérience de ce genre de relation, aussi décida-t-il de calmer un peu l'ardeur si nouvelle de son Lion. Rapidement il se débarrassa à son tour du reste de ses vêtements pour coller son corps à celui d'Aïola. Leurs deux bassins se soudèrent l'un à l'autre alors qu'il reprenait possession de son torse.

Le Lion eut un violent sursaut et cria en le sentant se coller à lui, instinctivement son bassin bougea indépendamment de sa volonté. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Mu, plongeant sa tête dans la chevelure douce de son amant en gémissant et criant son plaisir sans retenue, dépassé par les sensations, laissant son corps agir à sa place.

Le Bélier accentua le mouvement de son bassin, lui-même prit dans la tourmente que faisait naître en lui les gémissements et les râles de plaisirs de son Lion. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si réceptif et son enthousiasme naturel accentuait leurs plaisirs à tous les deux. Là où il avait craint de le trouver mal à l'aise et timide, il découvrait sa véritable nature si semblable à son signe. Tout dans ces gestes, même d'abandon dans ses bras révélait l'être fier et noble qu'il était. Ses mains était descendus jusqu'à ses hanches pour accentuer encore le mouvement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, embués d'une fièvre que Mu n'y avait encore jamais vue. Leurs souffles étaient devenus haletants et leurs cris s'unissaient.

Ce fut lui qui provoqua leurs délivrances à tous les deux en hurlant son prénom, le Lion était un dominateur né et le Bélier ne demandait qu'à se laisser aller dans ses bras puissants…

Aïola se laissa glisser à terre, les jambes coupées par l'orgasme qu'il venait de ressentir, entraînant son amant avec lui. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles :

- Mon dieu Mu… c'était si…

Celui-ci leva son doux visage vers lui :

- Si quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Si intense…<br>- Ca peut le devenir encore plus…  
>- De cela, je ne doutes pas un seul instant, dit-il en caressant le visage de son aimé, guides-moi encore… murmura-t-il répondant en cela aux désirs du Bélier et à son propre corps qui voulait plus. Il le sentait au fond de lui et il aimait cette enivrante sensation.<p>

Mu les enveloppa de son cosmos et les téléporta sur son lit, ils s'y laissèrent tomber avec plaisir :

- Finalement j'adore ce moyen de transport, dit le Lion en finissant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements encore accrochés à l'une de ses chevilles, et attirant Mu dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Plus calmement, le Bélier guida le Lion vers des sommets des plaisirs, ses mains et sa bouche mettant à la torture le corps frémissant de son amant. Il cherchait et trouvait ses points érogènes, délaissant pour l'instant le membre à nouveau vaillant qui semblait pourtant réclamer plus d'attention de sa part. Il s'attardait alors, mordillant, titillant ou léchant, déclanchant des myriades d'ondes de plaisirs dans les sens surdéveloppés du Lion qui avait une nouvelle fois perdu tout contact avec la réalité.

Mais Mu savait il où il voulait en venir et petit à petit, il parvint à ses fins. A force de repousser encore et encore ses limites, Aïola finit par prendre le contrôle de la situation qui s'éternisait sans parvenir à calmer le feu qui le dévorait.

Les caresses de Mu le rendaient fou, ses sens embrasés ne semblaient plus désirer qu'une chose, parvenir au sommet suprême de cet échange. Son souffle était court et haletant et son instinct de chasseur s'était éveillé et sa proie était le Bélier qui pour l'instant jouait savamment de sa langue avec son sexe gorgé d'un désir porté à son point culminant.

Parvenu à cet état d'esprit, il se redressa légèrement sur le lit pour observer sa proie. Et quelle proie… Ses yeux étincelants de fièvre suivirent les courbes qu'il devinait sous la longue chevelure mauve qui bougeait au rythme des coups de langue de son propriétaire, se perdant et caressant ses reins dont la magnifique cambrure semblait le défier avec insolence. Une violente onde de désir traversa son corps et se répercuta dans ses reins.

Les sens de Mu perçurent immédiatement son changement d'attitude et il sourit intérieurement alors que sa caresse s'accentuait, provoquant un grognement rauque de la part de son amant qui ferma les yeux un instant sous le choc. Quand il les rouvrit il croisa le regard de défi que lui lançait le Bélier et réagit instantanément. Il se redressa rapidement et se déplaça pour se retrouver à genoux dans le dos de Mu qui était resté dans la même position, à quatre pattes sur le lit et qui tourna sa tête vers lui, le regardant toujours.

Aïola passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui et son autre main dégagea avec une infinie douceur la longue chevelure, caressant le dos et descendant avec lenteur vers la chute de rein et les rondeurs musclées qu'il caressa longuement.

Mu se cambra davantage, venant se coller au ventre du Lion et se frotter indécemment contre lui. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour continuer son jeu de provocation et ne pas se laisser aller encore au plaisir. Il avait réveillé son instinct, il fallait maintenant le guider jusqu'au final.

Le Bélier aimait aussi bien posséder qu'être posséder, pour lui seul comptait l'assouvissement du plaisir de son partenaire et du sien et pour initier son amour aux partages corporels entre hommes. Il avait utilisé sa nature profonde qu'il avait senti se réveiller peu à peu sous ses multiples assauts. Pourtant il sentait confusément que cette fois, l'amour qu'ils se portaient décuplerait ses sensations. Car il n'avait jamais aimé à ce point le Bélier et tout son être menaçait de céder à tout instant au violent désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Lion.

Celui-ci poussa un feulement rauque sous sa caresse contre son sexe douloureux, sa main glissa jusqu'à celui de son amant qui poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir :

- Aïola… gémit Mu qui sentit tomber toutes ses résistances sous cet assaut inattendu.

Le Lion dans un état plus que second glissa son autre main entre les fesses de son amant, cherchant l'entrée de son intimité pour y guider son sexe. Son instinct lui dictait à présent ce qu'il devait faire pour enfin posséder sa proie si intimement offerte à lui. Et il poussa un cri en pénétrant le corps du Bélier, violement assaillit d'ondes toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Son souffle se coupa sous l'impact du corps chaud et doux qui s'ouvrait à lui et où il pénétra d'un coup.

Mu sursauta et hurla, plaisir et douleur se mêlèrent violement sous l'intrusion brutale du Lion en lui. Ses perceptions atteignirent leur apogée et ses sens furent brutalement tendus à leur maximum. Son souffle se fit court et ses cris se répercutèrent à l'infini dans la chambre alors que le Lion le redressait pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé :

- Mu… gémit le Lion en délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou et son épaule avant de commencer à bouger dans le corps brûlant dont il avait pris possession. Jamais aucune femme qu'il avait possédée ne lui avait fait cet effet violent et intense. Jamais aucune n'avait eut réussi à porter à ce point ce besoin irrationnel de plaisir et d'extase qui menaçait de lui faire perdre pied.

- Aïolaa… cria Mu, vibrant sous les assauts d'un Lion devenu frénétique et entièrement soumis à sa dévorante soif de plaisir qui l'entraînait vers des sommets encore jamais atteints par le Bélier.

Sa main n'avait pas lâchée son sexe qu'il caressait au même rythme que ses coups de reins, entrant encore et encore dans le corps chaud de l'atlante dont les cris se joignaient aux siens.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion de temps ou de réalité quelconque, seul comptait ce partage intense et torride de leurs deux corps en totale fusion maintenant, unissant par cet acte leurs deux esprits dans une osmose parfaite. Sublimant au possible cet instant suprême où leurs deux corps à bout de résistance s'arquèrent et se tendirent en un synchronisme parfait. Hurlant la violente sensation de l'orgasme qui les ravagea, les laissant pantelants et épuisés, retomber lourdement sur le lit où Mu eut tout juste le réflexe d'amortir leur chute de ses bras, Aïola fermement accrochés à son dos.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles et contact avec une réalité qu'ils venaient de modifier par leurs unions corporelles et spirituelles.

Doucement, ils reprirent une position plus confortable, se glissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore dépassé par la violence de leur échange. Mu ramena le drap sur leurs corps trempés encore frémissants :

- Mu ? demanda le Lion d'une voix encore tremblante.  
>- Oui ?<br>- As-tu déjà ressenti cela ?

Le Bélier leva son visage vers lui pour capter son regard angoissé.

- Non Aïola, jamais je n'ai rien ressenti de pareil, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, jamais à un tel point, répéta Mu encore lui aussi sous le choc.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Lion, rassuré par ces paroles :

- Alors c'est cela dont m'avait parlé mon frère, dit-il pensivement.  
>- Ton frère ? interrogea le Bélier.<br>- Oui, quand je lui avais fait part de mes inquiétudes sur ce genre de relation, avoua Aïola, j'étais un peu anxieux…

Mu sourit à la moue du Lion soudain mué en adorable chaton :

- Et que t'as donc dit ton frère ? demanda-t-il curieux d'en apprendre davantage.  
>- Que si nos sentiments étaient profonds et sincères alors l'union de nos corps ne serait qu'un aboutissement de ce partage unique qui ne se rencontre que rarement dans une vie… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ces paroles sur le moment…<br>- Et maintenant ? demanda encore le Bélier.  
>- Je crois que j'en saisis toute juste la portée et qu'il nous faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour les appréhender totalement… répondit-il.<br>- Je le pense aussi, mais nous avons le temps d'apprendre… dit le Bélier en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

La main du Lion se mit à caresser la douce chevelure de l'atlante :

- Mu, je t'aime, j'espère que tu ne doutes plus de mon amour aujourd'hui.  
>- Non Aïola, je n'en doutes plus et je partage cet amour, sois-en certain, dit-il en capturant les lèvres du Lion pour un tendre baiser avant d'ajouter en souriant :<br>- Je t'aime chevalier du Lion et je vais maintenant partager l'angoisse du Cancer à chacune de tes absences.  
>- Heureusement qu'elles sont moins nombreuses que celle du Dragon, mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Shiryu d'installer un ordinateur chez toi aussi… lui dit malicieusement Aïola, le regard pétillant.<br>- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, menaça le Bélier à son tour en souriant, où je te téléporte tout droit sur la plage !  
>- D'accord je me rends, à une condition !<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- Dis-le moi encore !<br>- Je t'aime Aïola, murmura le Bélier en se recalant contre lui.

Le sommeil vint les prendre sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, heureux et comblés, partageant enfin les mêmes rêves de lendemain, rejoignant en cela une bonne partie de leurs compagnons qui se laissaient enfin aller aux joies des temps de paix sous l'œil bienveillant de leur Déesse.

Fin.

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire, de vos coms et de vos encouragements !_


End file.
